High School Sweethearts?
by I'm A Brilliant Filmographer
Summary: My first story so I'm really sorry if you don't like it! Ally Dawson is a normal teenage girl who loves music. She's a singer/songwriter with terrible stage fright. She hates school and only like her music class. Did I mention she's crushing on her new teacher, Austin Moon? Is that all going to change? New teachers, new romances and drama. Review/PM me!
1. First Day of Hell?

**Chapter 1: First Day of Hell?**

**First story, sorry if it's not any good! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Austin & Ally unfortunately!**

My name is Ally Dawson; I'm 16 years old and cannot wait for high school to end. I mean I like school, yeah just not the people in it. My best friend is Trish, Trish is outgoing and isn't afraid to speak her mind unlike me. She's funny and has always been the best friend a girl could ask for. Then there is the rest of the school, there's always something 'important' going on, apparently important is something like who's having the next party or what you did at the weekends, it really annoys me. I love coming to school just for the music lessons. I guess you could call me a musical geek, I'm a singer/songwriter but I have terrible stage fright, weird right? The only downside about music class this year is that Cassidy and Dallas are in it. Cassidy is considered the 'Queen Bee' who loves to be the center of attention, and Dallas is her boyfriend- Captain of the football team and is a total jerk. I used to fancy him until he started going out with Cassidy and turned from really nice to a really nice ass who thinks too much is about him. Luckily Trish is in my class, because to be honest, I wouldn't of been able to put up with it if she weren't. Apparently we have a new teacher, Mr. Moon or something like that, great, he better know what he's talking about not like Mr. Mahoney last year, you would have to correct him 90% of the time, it got so frustrating!

I walk into class early- like always but without Trish who is going to be a bit late, and go sit down at the window, I love to look at all the scenery, it's so peaceful. I make sure that I have everything and then look up and a blonde haired, brown eyed male. He has those eyes you could get lost in if you're not careful, but he is really hot! He's just staring at me, can't he just like come over and stop staring, it's becoming freaky. It's as if he can read my mind when he walks over to me and takes a seat next to me. His hand brushed against mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach and an electric shock going through my body… What happened?

He is the first person to break the silence. He looks at me in my eyes and says "You know there is still like 10 minutes until class starts right?" No, actually I didn't, of course I did, my head was telling me to say in some sarcastic tone but instead I say "Umm... yeah, I like music class and never want it to end, haha, how about you? Why are you here so early?" Then he looks at me like I'm crazy, why is he looking at me like that? I mean he's the one who sat next to me. He just completely ignores my question and says "I'm ermm… Austin, Austin Moon, what's your name?" "I'm Ally Dawson, just Ally Dawson, no Ally, Ally Dawson." Great, I'm rambling and flirting really badly, now I know why he thinks I'm a weirdo! "So Ally, you sing or anything?" great this question! "Ermm… yeah kinda, I write songs mostly but I can't get up in front of everyone, I have terrible stage fright!" "Oh, that's too bad, I would've liked to have heard you, you seem different to all the other girls in this school" "You've only been here like an hour, right? Your first day? How can you possibly know what the other girls are like?" "Well, I pass them in the halls and they don't look special". Did he just say I'm special? Thank-you, now I'm blushing like a crazy person! "Oh, thanks, I guess…" "S'alright Ally, get ready for an amazing lesson, I hear the teachers someone who loves music!" He winks at me and walks away. Maybe this year won't be so bad! People start piling in the class and Trish is the last one- as per usual. I turn back around, trying to find Austin, where is he? Just then, a male came into the room with a yellow guitar… I know who that is it's Austin! He's Mr. Moon, great! I have a crush on my teacher! On second thoughts, maybe it will be.

**Read and Review!**


	2. Songs of Feelings

**Chapter 2: Songs of Feelings**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, you guys are really sweet! J If you haven't already, check out .love.x and her stories! You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With, The Boy in Room 213, Summer Love and The Longest Month of My Life. She's amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally! Or most things in this story.**

**Austin's POV:**

I'm so tired! This is what I get from having my best friend Dez around until late last night. He's 23, but acts 10. It's like 6:00am and I'm getting ready for my first day of high school again. I'm working at Miami High as a Music Teacher. Hopefully, I'll be better than the teacher that I had when I was there. Important information you may want to know about me, my name is Austin Monica Moon. I know, you're probably wondering what kind of guy has a middle name Monica? My mother wanted a girl and the rest I don't really like to talk about it. I'm 22 and single. I feel like I have to be in a relationship that means something, so when I find that someone that make my stomach do flips, I won't stop until I get her.

Today, I thought that I should be smart. I'm wearing my yellow converse, black skinny (slightly ripped) jeans, a white shirt, black waistcoat and a yellow tie. My favourite colour is yellow if you hadn't guessed already.

I drive to the high school in my yellow 1970's Dodge Challenger (I love my amazing car!) after having my pancakes! You've got to have pancakes. They are the best food in the world, if you don't like them, then I cannot look at you, people think that coffee is the elixir of life, but not for me, my elixir is pancakes! Once I get there, it seems pretty empty, but I can see the people who are already there, they're in their 'cliques'. I hate those groups, I mean what do you do if you don't fit in and I hate it how the 'populars' think they are the rulers of the school. I mean come on… arghh.. it's so aggravating.

I walk into the school, it brings back so many memories! I get my schedule, my first class is for two hours, with loads of 16 year olds. This may be fun, if they actually want to learn. I get to my classroom getting started on making everything is correct and it is place. Then, a beautiful young girl came in and I couldn't help but feel compelled to talking to her, it's like a weird feeling going through the whole of my body. Oh no, she's looking at me because I'm staring at her, I look like a stalker now. My mind is going crazy debating with each other like those angels and devils you get in the movies on your shoulders, 'Go talk to her' 'You know you can't, you're her teacher, you could risk everything by getting attached' 'And then what? Maybe give up on his soul mate, true love?' Okay… Now this is getting weird so I try blocking out.

Our conversation is flowing really well, and I can't help but think that it feels right, even though it may look wrong. What am I saying? I only just met this girl like 10 minutes ago, but I can't help but keep thinking about those sparks that went through me when our hands brushed together. My flirting skills are so pathetic, I mean you called her special and winked at her? You complete idiot!

I remember I forgot my guitar in my car, and I need it for the lesson, after saying a quick 'goodbye' I run out to my car, by the time I get back everyone is in the classroom and Ally's face is full of shock and I feel really bad.

My class is going really great! I had no idea how talented they were, I just can't get Ally out of my head. Her face, her perfect full lips, her hair that curls in just the right way and her eyes, those mesmerising eyes… Before I could think of anything else, I get interrupted.

"Mr. Moon, are you okay, you look really in depth with your thoughts?"

"Yeah, Chloe I'm fine, sorry! Guys, ermm… everyone, get into pairs, girl/boy order please and try writing a song that expresses your feelings or anything you want really."

The class gets into separate groups, everything looks fine until I heard the voice of my dreams, well thoughts anyway, its Ally.

"Aus.. I mean Mr. Moon, I haven't got a partner?"

"Oh, umm. Well I guess I'll have to work with you." Yes! I say mentally.

"Okay.. so I guess we'll have to start on that song."

"Yeah, we should totally do that."

We were working and trying to figure out what song to write, we had come up with a couple verses and it was going great.

"You know I won't be able to get up there and sing right?"

"Umm… It's alright, I guess I'll just sing it then"

Everyone was done with their songs and had performed them. Now it was my turn… I never get nervous but I sure as hell am right now.

"Ally are you sure you can't do it with me? I'll be right here?"

"I can't do it! I'm really sorry!"

"Okay. You can do this" I murmured to myself before playing my guitar to the rhythm of the music.

_Forbidden Love_

I don't, don't care if it's not right  
To have your arms around me  
I want to feel what it's like  
Take all of you inside of me

[Chorus:]  
In your eyes (in your eyes), forbidden love  
In your smile (in your smile), forbidden love  
In your kiss (in your kiss), forbidden love  
If I had one wish love would feel like this (love would feel like this)

I know that you're no good for me  
That's why I feel I must confess  
What's wrong is why it feels so right  
I want to feel your sweet caress

[chorus]

If I only had one wish  
Love would always feel like this  
Wishin' on the stars above  
Forbidden love  
If I only had one dream  
This would be more than it seems  
Forbidden love (forbidden love)

(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
Rejection (Love without doubt)  
Is the greatest aphrodisiac

[chorus, repeat]

(Love without guilt, love without doubt)  
Love should always feel like this  
Heaven forgive me, never forbid me  
[repeat and fade]

I finished the song, the class erupted into applause, Ally runs over to me and hugs me, she felt really warm but those butterflies were back and the class, they didn't even know what it was all about. The song was full of emotions and I didn't even know what my emotions were. I just hoped that I'd figure them out soon.

**I don't own the song Forbidden Love. I'm going to try and update as much as I can, but I have college work to do and it may clash with the story! I'll try my hardest to get a new chapter u every day or every other day! J Thankyou again to everyone who reads my story! Review!**


	3. Neglection & Admitting?

**Chapter 3: Neglection & Admitting**

**Thankyou for all your lovely reviews, they're all really nice, it makes me so happy that you like my story! This actually wasn't my story idea. I owe all of this to .love.x She inspired me to write and helped me! She's amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, I wish! Ross Lynch is amazing and my age! Haha :)**

Ally P.O.V:

Austin looked so great singing that song! I mean, how does he do it? He looked sexy and oh my god… why am I thinking this way about my teacher? This is so not good! Get out of my head! I decided that I needed to write in my song book, because I have been neglecting it recently.

Dear Songbook,

I am so sorry for neglecting you recently. Okay, so I have a problem! I am crushing so much on my music teacher. I met him this morning and we just connected, you know? Like they do in the movies, when sparks fly in the kiss? Yeah, well we didn't kiss but our hands touched.. eeeepp! It feels like I'm fan girling right now! He's just so nice and cute, he's not like every other guy I've met, it's like he is the same as me, my other half. Isn't that weird? I mean, he's my teacher and I'm his student. There's 6 years between us and I cannot understand how I feel so safe with him. It's just crazy, right? To have all these feelings and not know a person that well? I'm so confused, I'm going to try and figure this out but for now bye!

Always faithful to you,

Ally.

It felt like there was someone watching me or looking over my shoulder. I immediately close my book and turn around to see Austin smirking. What did he see?

"Umm.. hi!" I say awkwardly.

"Hey, class ended but you were too busy writing in your book" He says about to touch my book.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book."

"Oh, errr… okay, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I should've explained, no-one ever touches my book, they know that if they do then there'll be hell to pay" I try and make sound serious but I end up laughing my head off. "So, did you see anything I wrote?" I ask sceptically.

"Umm… only little bits, why something embarrassing in there you don't want me to see?"

"Hahahaha, kinda." Awkward much?!

"Okay. So, you might wanna get to your next class…"

"Oh yeah, I really should, school don't rest even if you want it too!"

"I know right, I used to go here. I'm just glad they have better teachers nowadays."

"You used to go here?"

"Yep. Favourite class was music, just like you!" He says with a wink. The wink that makes my heart beat so much faster!

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later?" Why would I ask that?! See you later, that's just pathetic Ally.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. I'm looking forward to it" He says with signature smirk.

"Bye Mr. Moon"

"Ally, call me Austin when we're not in class."

"Okay, bye Austin."

I walk out of the room with a huge smile on my face. I turned the corner to see Mr. Matthews in the hallway. Crap! I haven't got a note.

"Miss Dawson, why aren't you in class?"

"Hi, umm… Mr. Matthews, I just was talking to Mr. Moon. I can go back and ask him for a note if you want?"

"That's okay Miss Dawson, you don't seem like you're lying."

"Thank you, Sir" I pass him and make my way to my class. I skip 3rd period and go straight to 4th. There's no point in going to Math for like 15 minutes.

I didn't even pay attention to Miss Penny in English, I just keep thinking about Austin. Why can't I just get him out of my head already. Thank god for lunchtime, maybe I should just go ask/tell him about my feelings.

**Sorry this is a bit short! Review!**


	4. Have you ever fell for your student?

**Chapter 4: Have you ever fell for your student?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally! L**

Ally Dawson has been running through my mind all day. I couldn't concentrate on my job. Is she worth the risk or not? I could ruin everything and I think I'm willing to do it for her. All I can think about is going on a date and being able to kiss those full-pink lips. I was suddenly being pulled out of my thoughts as the bell rang and I started packing up my things to head home and sort my 'feelings' out.

I turn around and see Ally standing there looking at me with eyes full of want and hope. What am I doing?

"Ally, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I kinda just ended up here…"

"Okay…" I began to say until I was cut off by the voice that resembled an angel.

"Look, sorry, but what is happening with you and me? This morning I was just a normal, shy girl who never got noticed and then my music teacher makes me feel sparks and like I have a load of butterflies in my stomach. I don't even care if you don't feel them, I know what I felt and I can't help but think that it's not going to go away easily, not matter how I try to deny it."

"Ally… I-"

"No, I know we can't do anything about it" Damn it woman, let me speak! "You are my teacher and nothing else, I know that you'd be putting your career on the line and I couldn't ask you to do that for anything and-"

I didn't know what else to do. I just acted on impulses. I walked over to her, grabbing her waist and tilting her head up ever so slightly and crash my lips onto hers. She tasted like vanilla ice cream. The sparks were present, the butterflies too. This kiss was everything I imagined it would be like and better! What am I doing? 'Well doofus, you're making out with a 16 year old!' 'I'm pretty sure he knows that!' This kiss is so full of lo- I mean lust and longing, yeah that. It's the perfect kiss, before it goes any further I pull away reluctantly.

"WOW!" We both say together.

"That was something…"

"Yeah it was, I don't know what we should do now, I always promised myself that I'd always follow my heart when it comes to matters like these, but Ally, this is dangerous for the both of us. I mean if we do this and got caught, who knows what could happen."

"I know Austin, I wouldn't want to do anything that could hurt you or get you in trouble."

"I know you wouldn't, so what do we do? Act like nothing happened because to be honest with you, I really don't want that to happen. This is a risk, but it's a risk that I'm willing to take as long as you're okay with it."

"Austin, how are we gonna keep it from everyone? It's going to be really hard, are you sure you can handle it?"

"I think that is something I should be asking you Miss Dawson."

"I'm okay with it."

"Then so am I."

She goes to turn away, I grab her hand and kiss her on the lips. It wasn't just because I felt like I had to. Well it was, it was like I had to feel her lips on mine and never wanted her to go. Is it weird to have such a strong connection already?

I pull away from her as much as I didn't want to.

"You didn't say goodbye Alls" I whispered on her lips.

"Well then, goodbye" She says before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving me standing there in the middle of my classroom stunned.

I have a feeling that this is going to be a rollercoaster ride that you never want to get off of.

**Review! **


	5. Kisses & Embarrassing Moments

**Chapter 5: Kisses Before School & Embarrassing Moments**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, means a lot to me! **

**_Bubbleslolz:_**** I love your reviews, thankyou for them and saying the things you do, it makes me smile so badly! I especially love your review for chapter 4! Thankyou so much! **

**_Awesomesauce325:_**** Yeah, I'm a fan of Pretty Little Liars, Ezria is my favourite couple! Thankyou for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, which is so not fair, if I did it would at least have R5 in it and their songs, woo! (I know I'm addicted, my sisters tell me all the time, haha!) **

Oh my god! I just kissed Austin Moon, my boyfriend. My teacher. This is going to be so hard to keep from Trish, when she finds out she will literally kill me. What about everyone else? This is going to be really hard to hide my feelings at school, in his classroom. What if we get caught? This could change our lives forever! I'm so over thinking this, why?! But that kiss, oh my, it was everything a first kiss should be, the sparks that I keep feeling when I'm with him were there, it's like a fairy tale story type of kiss, every girl has wanted one of them, and I got mine today! I am so happy. I walk home thinking about how good my day has been and I know that it's going to be that way for a while.

The next day, I woke up extra early to make it to school to see Austin. It's weird that he's mine you know? I still can't believe it. I'm ready for school like an hour before I normally am, so I go down stairs and my Dad isn't up yet. That's pretty strange. I grab an apple and make my way out the door. I walk to school with a big grin on my face and get to school an hour early, I wonder if Austin is here yet? I didn't see his car outside not that I was looking to be totally honest.

I walk to his room and see that the door is shut. I knock on the door and wait for an answer, when I don't get one I walk in to see Austin with his dancing and singing along to his Ipod. I just stand there listening to him; he hasn't even seen me yet. I've got to admit he can dance! I knew he could sing but together it makes him look so hot!

"You got my heartbeat pumpin' and it's goin' insane,  
You got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes.  
Whoaa  
And thats whyyy-yyy  
I'm crazy it's true,  
Crazy for you!  
You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down,  
You know you short circuit my brain.  
Whoaa  
I can't lieee-ieeee  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you."

I start clapping and he then turns around and notices me with a big cheeky grin on his face and comes over to me.

"Hey, how long you been there?" He asks whilst pulling me into a hug.

"Ermm… long enough to hear you singing 'She Will Be Loved' and trying to do the Gangnam Style dance and sing along to it... Hey sexy laddddayyy, Oppa Gangnam Style!" I say and start mocking him.

"Hey, that is an amazing song and I think I do the accent kinda well" He said leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmmm.." I replied kissing him back. "Yeah, but it was just so funny! I should've recorded it and put it on YouTube! Can you do it again, pretty please with pancakes on top?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"Hmm.. how about no."

"Pweassssseeeee." I say getting his attention doing my puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"Not. Gonna. Happen." He says in between kisses. "Even though your puppy dog gesture was pretty good."

"Obviously not good enough, I'm gonna have to work on that!"

"Ally, that one nearly killed me, you don't need more practise."

"So why didn't you give in?"

"Cos' I didn't want to make a fool out of myself again." He says with a boyish grin that makes my heart melt.

"Haha, true!" I reply trying to get the grin out of my head, nope, it's going to be stuck there for a while.

"So, what was that song you were singing after? I don't think I've ever heard it before!"

"Oh, it's just a little something I came up with last night when I was at home" He says with a smile, thinking back to the night before.

"It's really good. I didn't know you could write songs"

"Well, I had some pretty good inspiration yesterday to write it" Awhhh! I hope he's talking about me, if not then I'm really stupid for saying awh!

"Really?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yep" He replies popping the 'p' and leaning down to kiss me. Our lips met and fireworks burst again. We really need to stop doing this is the classroom, someone could come in at any time.

"Austin, someone could come in at any time" I say breathless.

"Your right, I'll see you later in class then yeah?"

"Of course, I'll be the one with a smile on my face!" I say like an idiot.

"Okay, I'll see you then" He confirms and presses his lips to mine in a gentle but quick kiss. I cannot wait until music class, I think I'm going to love it more than I had planned!

**Thankyou again for all of your reviews! Don't forget to review, I don't mind criticism! I don't own any of these songs, I wish I did because they are amazing, especially Crazy 4 U by R5! Oh, and I don't own YouTube or anything else you may recognize. **


	6. Lies That Will Get Bigger

**Chapter 6: Lies That Will Get Bigger**

**Thankyou for everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favourites my story! You guys are awesome!**

**elenasalvatore399: Thankyou!**

**Bubbleslolz: Yeah, I got both of them, I was asleep though because it was like ten to 5 in the morning here! :) I hope you're okay, thankyou for your reviews, they really make me happy when I wake up in the morning! **

**Guest: Thankyou, I love that song! And I will try to make it longer but I get busy really quickly.**

**Guest from Chapter 2: Yes, I am aware that it is illegal, that's why this is just fanfiction and it is not really going to happen in real life, this is why my story is about forbidden love etc, thankyou for your review though.**

**URxGORGEx: Thanks for saying it was sweet! I bet everyone would be if the new teacher was fit, all my tutors are old! Haha ;D**

**Awesomesauce325: :) I'm addicted to Crazy 4 U, R5 is all I ever listen to and my family are like 'Cianna, can you listen to something else'! It's really funny though!**

**You guys are all awesome for reviewing, so thankyou so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally as usual or anything you recognize in this chapter. **

I walk out of Austin's classroom and I'm immediately pulled from the door by someone.

"What are you doing?"

"You trying to get into Mr. Moon's pants or are just a teachers' pet?" I knew that voice.

"Cassidy, first eww, he's our teacher! And second I was just asking him about the assignments and how I can't go up on stage because of my stage fright."

"Yeah sure you were. That's why you came out really happy."

"I'm being serious Cassidy, there is nothing going on. I'm just plain old Ally that no-one has the time of day to be around, okay?"

"Yeah, just don't forget he's mine."

"You do know that Dallas is your boyfriend, right?"

"So? Can't a girl look?"

"That's not what I'm saying Cass."

"Don't call me Cass! I get it, yeah we used to be friends but that was a long time ago before we came to high school, but that's not how it works anymore, got it?"

"Yep, I know the drill, I shall not speak, look or walk in your general direction."

"Good. I've got to go but don't go near Mr. Moon okay?"

I just nod my head and watch her walk away from me. She's going to be looking for the tiniest thing that shows I like Austin. This is going to be so hard. The only thing I'm looking forward to is going home right now. I was just about to walk to my next class when I heard my phone beep signalling that I have a new message. I open up my flip phone that Trish has been nagging me about. 'Why can't you just get an IPhone? Come on that one's like ancient, you can't do anything on it'. It gets really annoying at times. I open up the message from an unknown sender and smile instantly.

'Hey Alls, Its Austin. Just wanted to see if you'd like to come round mine later? I'll put a note with the address and how to find it in the back of your notebook for class. Xx' Awh, that's so sweet, wait. How did he get my number?! Not that I care to be truthful.

'Hey AustinJ, I'm pretty sure I have nothing happening tonight so yeah okay. And how'd you get my number? xx'

'I'm a secret agent ;D Nope, got it from the school's system :P And okay cool great! See you in class! xx' He's trying to be cute, so glad I can't see my own face at the moment, it's probably like really red and smiley!

"Hey what's got you so happy?" Of course, I would get caught out for smiling.

"Hey Trish, nothing really, just had a really good night sleep" I say trying to convince her but she always knows when I'm lying, I guess that's why I call her my best friend.

"Are you sure cos' you don't look like you had a lot of sleep."

"I'm fine; I had a good night sleep though, really." I say smiling, crap! My cheekbones are going to be hurting.

"Okay, we've got English first then Music right?"

"Yeah, come on or otherwise we're going to be late."

"Okay, okay… Don't rush me Ally"

I just shake my head, this is what she always says when she's going to be late and you just say something like 'hurry up' or 'come on', it makes me laugh so much. We make our way towards the English block and I can't help but wonder whether I should tell Trish about me and Austin. She'll probably freak out and I don't know if she'll be supportive, I guess I'll just have to make up my mind, discuss it with Austin and maybe tell her, the longer you leave it, it will be worse right? I don't really know, all I do know that I cannot lie to her for much longer.

**I know this is really short but the next chapter will be longer I hope, this was really just a filler chapter. But I do have loads of work from college and I get more and more every week meaning I have to go into more depth on what it all is about. (To all you guys that aren't English, we have college when you turn 16 then go to University after that :))Thankyou to everyone though, you're all really nice!**


	7. Zoning Out & Overcoming Fears

**Chapter 7: Zoning Out & Overcoming Fears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**I know guys, this chapter is up later than normal, but I got home at like half 8 today and last night I only got 4 hours sleep so I'm pretty tired, but I wanted to get another chapter to you guys because you are all awesome for reviewing, reading, favouriting and following! Thankyou.**

**Awesomesauce325: That's what my friends always say to me! So alike ;D I'm just like get better taste in music, because R5 are the bomb! :D **

**Queenc1: Thankyou for reviewing all of my chapters, it means a lot. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be when they're at his apartment.**

**Roxanne (Guest): Nope, we go to College but it's like high school really :/ I'm not quite ready to leave my mum and dad yet! Haha, but our University is like your college! & Thankyou for loving my story!**

**Bubbleslolz: I'm glad you're okay! It's alright for updating, are you okay? You can PM me or something if you want? I know who you are! Kinda! You're amazingl awesome :D I was considered a nerd too in my old school, nerds are cool! :D I have a Smurf Nerd jumper, in fact I'm wearing it right now!**

English was okay today even though Trish was still trying to see why I was so happy. I couldn't bring myself to tell her what was happening without asking what Austin thought of the situation first. I had decided that I'll ask him tonight when I'm at his house. I wonder what we are going to do, it will probably be like our first date right? Seeing as we can't actually go out anywhere due to the fact that he was a teacher and I was a student. I kept thinking of random things during English, I droned Trish out, the teacher and the rest of class, just copying down what we had to do from the board and thinking about everything that has happened since school started. It has been so crazy recently, but I kind of like it. I get knocked by someone on their way out of the classroom, was I that dazed out that I didn't hear the bell ring again? Just then Trish comes up behind me.

"Ally, are you sure you're okay? You didn't even hear the bell!"

"Yes Trish, I am totally fine!" I say smiling because guess what class is next? Music! Yes! I get to see Austin and everything will be fine. She speaks up again, "Come on, we've got music with Mr. Moon."

We walk to Music Class together, we get inside and sit down next to each other. Everybody's here and just talking amongst each other, there's a couple of people we haven't been introduced but I'm guessing they are here for the lesson. Austin comes in and makes sure everyone is quiet.

"Okay guys, these dudes be-" He was interrupted by the girl behind him 'fake' coughing.

"And Dudette" - "That's better" I saw the girl say with a huge smile.

"Anyway, these are my best friends, we're like a band kinda…" He looked around the room and saw everyone just staring at him. "Okay, so this is Riker and he plays slappada bass" He said pointing at the one who looked the oldest of them all and he looks a bit like Austin. "This is Rydel, the only girl in the group and she plays keyboards" He said motioning to the girl who had previously interrupted him and made him correct himself. She had blonde hair, wore a leather jacket, some awesome boots and a tutu! At least she isn't afraid to speak her mind. "This is Ratliff, he's the amazing drummer!" The person he pointed at must be the clown of the group and really funny, he was wearing a penguin costume! "This is Rocky, he's the musical genius and he plays lead guitar!" He was tall with longish brown hair and had these awesome green converse! They looked pretty amazing. "We all sing! Ermm… This is Dez… he's our filmographer and Ryland is the youngest but he's our manager." Dez was weird, very very weird… he came out with things like 'did my squirrel come by here because it stole my sandwich and I wanna…' before someone interrupted him. Ryland looked very smart and businessy. Even though that's not even a word!

"Okay, so guys and girls! We're all going to perform a song today" He emphasised the 'all' part whilst looking straight at me, like hell am I getting up there.

Okay, so mostly everyone had gone up, even Austin and his band, singing a couple of songs of their own and now it was Trish's turn, she'd be fine. She loves the spotlight. Whilst Trish was singing Austin came over to me and whispered in my ear, sending shivers all throughout my body. "Alls, you can do this. I'll be here all the time, standing here looking at you." "Austin thankyou for trying to do this for me but I really can't get up there and sing" "What if we done it together?" "Everyone will think it's weird" "So? Let them say that, I'm a teacher and I'm helping you get through your fears that's all." "Errrr… I still can't-"

Trish had finished singing and now it was supposed to be my turn. Great… Austin got up on stage and introduced me. 'No! I'm not doing it' I tried to say through my facial expressions, my eyes and I think even a part of me wanted to scream it out loud and say how stupid he was being. I haven't been on stage since I was like 7, since my mum went off to study animals in Africa. I guess you could say that she was my lucky charm, so without her it doesn't feel right.

"Ally Dawson, you're up next."

"Aa—Mr. Moon, I can't get up there!"

"Yes, you can, if you believe in yourself and the music, it will all be fine, okay?" He says soothingly whilst walking towards me. I suddenly notice how close we are and that we were still getting closer.

"Err, ummm…." Why can't you say anything else Ally?! Come on, just sing! Do it for Austin?

"Okay" I finally breathed out a breath I'd been keeping in for a long time.

Austin smiled in triumph and started doing a happy walk to his band and told them what song to start playing. The music started and I looked at Austin as I started singing.

Ally: If I should die  
before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh…

Austin: I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand

Both: But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

Chorus: Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air noooo  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air

Austin: I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
Theres no gravity  
To hold me down  
Foreal

Ally: But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But i survived  
I don't know how  
But i don't even care

So How .. How

Do you expect me .. Me  
To live alone with just me .. Ohh  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

Chorus: Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air No More

We finished the song and I was smiling so much. Dancing not very well, but singing on the stage with Austin felt really right. I turn to look at Trish and she looked gobsmacked. I looked to Austin and he looked adoringly at me and so proud. I think I'm going to like trying to overcome my fears.

**I'm going to try and put another chapter up tomorrow but I have a busy day ahead of me so I don't know if I can! My weekend is going to be full of college work and so I need to get it done. Did any of you lot see Breaking Dawn Part 2? I saw it today! I think it was awesome! I don't own the song or R5! If I did own R5 they'd be in the UK right now and Ross would be with me, aha! But yeah I love R5! A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.**

**Review!**


	8. Meals & Moments

**Chapter 8: Meals & Moments**

**I have done some of my work for college but got bored after a while because I've been doing it all day! I thought that this was more important and I wanted to get another chapter up for you guys as soon as possible! You guys should feel special, you come before my work! Haha, anyway! ****Thankyou to everyone who read it and reviewed it! You dudes are awesome! (Those are my favourite words, ask any one of my friends, I always say dude and awesome! :D)**

**Bubbleslolz: I'm not sure on the ages to be honest, he might be haha! If Raura happens, it will break my heart! I like love Ross so much! ;D It's okay and I'm happy that everything is back to normal!**

**Roxanne (Guest): Even though you're a guest you reviewed and left your name and I think that is awesome, so thankyou! It makes me really happy to see all the reviews I get! That's a chapter that will be included when Ally tells Trish! I haven't wrote it yet though :/ & Yes, you should make an account and write your own stories! I would love to read some that were wrote by you. **

**Awesomesauce325: Haha yes! Rossome! Yesterday, I was more excited for R5's album to come out than to go see Breaking Dawn Part 2, and I love the Twilight Saga. I guess I know where my true heart lies! Haha #R5family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Here's the next chapter guys, hope you like it!**

Ally P.O.V:

The rest of the school day, I just kept thinking about how I sang in front of the class. I had a mini conversation with Austin in some of my classes via text messaging. I don't think Trish has caught on to anything, but she's really good at hiding stuff from me so who knows. The last bell rang for class signalling that it was the end of the school day. I race out of the classroom, to my locker to put all my books in it when a piece of paper fell out. I pick it up and read it with a massive smile forming on my face.

'Alls, just making sure that you didn't forget about our 'date' tonight ;D Below you will find all details of how to get there. See you tonight- AMM xo P.S. Make sure no-one else gets the details otherwise they will know where I live :P'

I fold it up and put it into my bag checking that no-one else saw the note. Nope, it's all good. I start to walk home without Trish because she has an appointment at the dentist. Seriously, I really hate the dentist. They put drills into your mouth all the time, well… maybe not all the time but you get what I mean. Basically, I really hate the dentist, it scares me a little bit. Once I get home, I run upstairs and get changed into something a little bit better than what I was wearing for school. I didn't know what I should wear to Austin's house because we didn't actually specify what we would be doing. I'm thinking of going casual. I start to get ready to go to Austin's, once I'm done I run downstairs telling my Dad that I'll be back later, to be honest he don't really mind if I go out and don't come back until late because he trusts me. I walk out of the door and make my way to my boyfriends' house.

Austin's P.O.V:

I invited Ally round tonight and I want to make sure that this first date is really special. Once I get out of the school and to the parking lot, I get in my car and drive to the grocery store. I have to be able to cook for Ally which may be a little bit of a problem because I'm not an amazing cook; I'm thinking a cook book will be in need tonight. I get all the things I need and make my way home. Once I get home, I'm in cooking mode. I'm nearly done with preparing the food when I realise that Ally will be here in 15 minutes and I still have to get ready. I rush around trying to get changed to look presentable with 5 minutes to spare. I think that's a record Austin. I walk into the kitchen and put the food in the oven and hear a knock at the door. I open the door and look into Ally's eyes before letting them travel all over her body. She's wearing a floral top and some skinny jeans, now not anyone could pull this off to make it look attractive to me but she does, very much! She coughs awkwardly which makes me look up at her, she's blushing! I give her a quick peck on the lips and invite her inside.

"Make yourself at home Alls."

"Okay."

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour I think, not very good with the ins and outs of cooking. Me and cooking don't go well together."

"Okay, should I be worried if you cooked?" She says smiling and goes off looking at everything in the room. I laugh and answer her no.

I walk up to her, turn her around so she's facing me and hug her into my body and give her a lingering kiss. I pull away just to be pulled back in by Ally wanting more. I continue to kiss her. I brush across her lip with my tongue asking for entrance and she willingly accepted. Her lips were so soft and tasted so good, it made me never want to stop. This kiss was better than all the rest put together. She walked backwards into the chair and slowly began sitting down until I switched positions with her. We hold hands to make sure that none of our bodies were left not touching the others and we were entangled within each other. We were making out on the couch leaving no air in between us or our kisses. It was so amazing, so intense, so full of longing and want. I haven't felt this way in forever and it felt so good but all good things must come to an end unfortunately when the timer on the cooker buzzed making me aware that our dinner was done. I pull away from her reluctantly breathing heavily.

"I think dinner is ready, you like lasagne and salad?" I ask in a husky voice still breathing heavily from our make out session.

"Yeah, you got a mirror anywhere? I probably look like a mess." She says with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, the bathroom is first left in the corridor."

"Okay." She sits up giving me a lingering kiss before trying to get off me to make her way towards the bathroom. I pull her close and whisper in her ear.

"I think you're amazing and beautiful and don't ever. Forget it."

She just smiles and blushes walking away. I get up off the couch and go and dish up the dinner. She comes back out more beautiful than ever and sits down. Our conversation flows smoothly and we get to know each other better. She found out about my middle name and asked me about it. How did she know my middle name is Monica? Once we finish eating, we sit down and watch Romeo and Juliet (1968), cuddle together and steal the occasional kiss. She gets a text from her Dad saying that she needs to be home soon, so we finish up the movie and I see her out.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" I say with a smile or my boyish grin as Ally says I do a lot.

"Yeah, you will. Hey, ummm… could I tell Trish about us? She's my best friend and I know she only wants to see me happy, she won't say anything to anyone else, I know that for sure, it's just she always knows when I'm lying and I don't really want to be lying to her?" Ally says looking down at the ground and playing with her fingers. I couldn't say no to her when she was doing that.

"Are you sure you trust her to keep the secret?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean she may be mad at me at first for not telling her sooner but I just wanted to clear it with you first."

"If you trust her, I do too Alls."

"Really?" She says looking up at me with eyes that are really wide.

"Yep. Now go otherwise your Dad will get suspicious." I say kissing her lips one last time and then her cheek, giving her a hug and letting her go.

"Okay, bye Monica" She says will a joking smile. Monica? Okay, I guess I can deal with that.

"Haha you're very funny! See you later, Ally-gator."

She walks away and I just smile at her in awe. Once she's out of my eyesight I go back inside, clean up and go take a shower then go to bed dreaming of Ally and her wonderfulness.

**Review guys and make me happy! If you're a guest, you can still make a review just leave your name so I know who you are guys! :D **


	9. It's a secret, please keep it!

**Chapter 9: It's a secret, please keep it?!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Austin and Ally or the things you may recognise in my story that are from somewhere else. **

**I have had a request to upload another chapter tonight so if you haven't already, read chapter 8 because I posted it earlier! Okay, so I got some really good advice off of Awesomesauce325! She said to have faith, trust and pixie dust! I think that this is an awesome motto! ;D & Go read .love.x's new story Broken! It's really good! **

**Awesomesauce325: I think you are amazing! :D You get to see R5 and my future husband *cough Ross cough* Ship #Ronna! Me and Ross! ;D #R5familyrules I'll be counting down those 35 days and remind everyone ;D Where are you seeing them? In Orlando?**

**Guest: Thankyou for reviewing and loving my story! I'm sorry you are called Guest but I don't know you name! Leave you name next time :D**

**Laughing Raindrops: Thankyou! Yes, I ship #Ezria and I'm team Edward, gotta support fellow Londoner! :D**

**Thankyou to Randomsmileyperson, URxGORGEx and queenc1 for reviewing! Thankyou to new followers, favouriters, readers and reviewers, I love you guys for motivating me to write more!**

Ally P.O.V:

Last night was amazing, the best first date ever and so worth the wait for a boyfriend. He said yes to me telling Trish. I can't believe it. I hope she don't hurt me or want to kill me in any way! I get ready for school, excited that I get to see Austin again. I actually cannot believe his mum named him Austin Monica Moon because she wanted a girl! I was laughing so much when I asked him why and he told me. He looked at me like I was crazy when I was laughing so hard, but come on, Monica for a guys' middle name! It's funny. I was also scared about the prospect of telling Trish about my relationship to Austin- or to Mr. Moon as she knows him by. I walk to school not eating anything because I'm too worried about telling Trish. I can't help think of all the worst case scenarios. What if she hates me and leaves me? Would she do that, she's my best friend? Everything was going round in my mind until I was beeped at by a car. I was thinking too much, I didn't notice that I had ended up in the middle of the road. I turn around to the car that was honking me only to come face to face- well car with Austin looking worried. He got out of the car and walked up to me.

"Ally?! Are you okay? What were you doing walking in the middle of the road? You could've been killed! Are you hurt? What happened?" At least I know he cares about me. He looks distraught like if he lost me he would know what to do.

"Yeah, Austin I'm totally fine! I guess I was just thinking too much and wandered into the road without noticing. I think I'm going to tell Trish today when no-one else is there, that's why I was thinking. What if she hates me afterwards?" I say a bit scared about the prospect of losing my best friend since kindergarten.

"She won't hate you! No-one ever could" I scoffed at that because most of the school does. After he rephrases it. "Okay, no-one that actually knows the real Ally Dawson could hate you!"

"Okay… well I better be going now, gotta get to school to learn and everything. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, tell me how it goes and if you need anything just text me or come to my classroom. If you want we could tell her together?"

"I think I'll tell her and then maybe we could come to your classroom and talk about it?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me Alls."

"Okay, see you later Monica." I say trying to brighten the mood. It worked! He grinned widely at me.

I continue on my journey to school and walk to my locker, put my things in it and go and find Trish. I see her at her locker and I walk over to her shakily.

"Trish I really need to talk to you."

"One sec Al, I'm putting all this crap in my locker first."

"Trish I really need to speak to you about something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I can't tell you here, we need to be in a closed place where nobody can see us or hear us."

"Ooooo… has Ally Dawson done something that broke the rules."

I just look at her with a worried look on my face and it gives it away.

"Oh… you have! It's your first scandal! I'm so proud, oh wait! Lemme take a picture of the monumental moment that will go down in Dawson and De La Rosa history!" She says the little speech and it makes me laugh a bit. She always knows how to make someone feel better about themselves.

"Can we go somewhere else please?" I ask desperately.

"Yeah sure" She says shrugging it off like it's nothing.

We walk to the music room and see that Mr. Moon is in there.

"One sec, maybe if we ask him he'll go out of the room whilst I tell you." I say and look at the confusion on her face. Great.

"Okay. I'll wait here then."

I walk into the room and go up to him. "Mr. Moon, can I borrow this room for a second. I need to talk to my friend Trish about something that is private?" I try making my voice sound like he doesn't know about the situation.

"Ermm… okay Miss Dawson, I'll be in the teacher's lounge. I'll be back in about 10 to 15 minutes. Will that be enough time?" He tries saying it like he doesn't know anything about what I'm about to tell her.

"Yeah, I hope it will be" I say trying to make sure that there is still some hope left and trying to convince myself that everything will be fine.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it and I will send Trish in." I see him walk outside and vaguely hear him tell Trish that she can go inside. 'Miss De La Rosa, Miss Dawson asked me to tell you that you can go in if you want.'

I hear the door creak open and see Trish with a worried look on her face. "You're not pregnant are you? Because we talk about things and you are still a virgin so I don't know how that would happen because you would have told me…" She says rambling. It's a trait or something that you pick up from your best friend I guess.

"Trish, it's nothing like that. I haven't hurt anyone or murdered them in anyway before you ask. It's something that could get me and someone else into a lot of trouble and I ask you to keep an open mind on what I am about to tell you because you're my best friend and for the past couple of days I've been trying to figure out how to tell you without losing you-" I get interrupted by Trish saying "Ally you know you could say anything and you would never lose me!"

"Okay, are you going to keep an open mind and let me finish until the end without speaking?"

"Of course I will Al!"

"Okay, well there is no easy way to say this Trish but ummm… errrr…"

"Ally just spit it out and tell me what's up!"

"Okay, I'minarelationshipwithourmusic teacher! There I said it!" I mumble and speak really fast until the end bit.

"What? You were mumbling." She asks confused.

"I am in a relationship with our music teacher, Austin or as you know him as, Mr. Moon." I say waiting for her reaction. It doesn't come at first but then I see her face change into all different emotions. Until she finally speaks or yells…

"WHAT?!"

**Oh yes! A cliffhanger! Haha, guys you know what to do… REVIEW!**


	10. You've Got A Lot Of Explaining To Do!

**Chapter 10: You've got a lot of explaining to do! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Awesomesauce325: I really love your review! It made me smile & laugh ;D Okay, I may be alright with sharing him with one of my best fanfiction friends ;P 34 Days! I like some icecreams too and i dont high five people because they find me weird :( I ramble alot too! :D **

**Bubbleslolz: I wanna be in one with Ross! & I've never been in crutches :( I fell off a 9ft ladder earlier in the year and couldn't walk properly though :/ **

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, come on lets get some more! ;D **

**Previously on High School Sweethearts?:**

"Okay, I'minarelationshipwithourmusic teacher! There I said it!" I mumble and speak really fast until the end bit.

"What? You were mumbling." She asks confused.

"I am in a relationship with our music teacher, Austin or as you know him as, Mr. Moon." I say waiting for her reaction. It doesn't come at first but then I see her face change into all different emotions. Until she finally speaks or yells…

"WHAT?!"

**Now back to the next chapter! Woo! We are in double digits guys and girls! **

Ally P.O.V:

"Are you crazy?! You could get into so much trouble and so could he! What did he promise you?!" She practically screams at me.

"He didn't promise me anything Trish, I know how it sounds but we do care about each other and maybe it's not love yet but I really think it's getting there, I just really need my best friend to be supportive and understanding about this." I try and say without crying.

"Ally, I love you, you know I do but is he really what you want?"

"Yes, he is and I haven't felt like this for anyone, not even when I had that massive crush on Dallas."

"Really?! You like loved Dallas." She says in a surprised tone.

"Yep, I don't think I've felt this way before… I light up when I'm around him and he makes me feel happy, happier than I've ever been and he helps me conquer my fears, like my stage fright even though that's not fully gone but still…" I pause to take a breath and then carry on explaining my feelings. "He makes chills go up and down my spine and it just feels right when I'm with him, because even though it doesn't look right, when I'm with him it feels like it's right and like it's meant to be, even though that is really cheesy, it's true." I finish my rant and look at her and she has this huge smile on her face.

Trish P.O.V:

This is so wrong but watching Ally and the way she talks about him is like she really does love him.

"You sound like you really love him Ally."

"Love? Who said anything about love? I didn't, nuh huh!" that's my Ally always shy but confident, always other thinking things.

"By the way that you talk about him, it sure looks like it to me."

"Really? You really think so Trish? But what if he doesn't feel the same way! Then I'm just stupid!"

Ally Dawson, you are anything but stupid seeing how I get top grades just from copying some of your work down!" I say with a cheesy smile and laugh until she eventually joins me.

I think my best friend is going to be really happy with Mr. Moon but I need to speak with him. Speaking of the devil himself, there came a knock on the door and a muffled 'Can I come in Ally?'

Austin P.O.V:

I walk back to my classroom, knock on the door and ask if it's okay to come in. I hear a yes from inside and come in to two beaming girls sitting together hugging.

"Hey girls, is everything okay?" I ask.

Ally just looks at me and starts nodding frantically and said "Yes, yes, yes, everything is fine!" With a huge smile on her face that makes my heart do a double take.

Trish speaks for the first time. "I'm happy that you make my Ally happy Mr. Moon but if you ever hurt her, there will be hell to pay." Okay, now how come a little latina girl can be so happy one minute and then get so protective another? She looks like she could kill me and I'm pretty sure the worried look on my face satisfies that I'm scared as they both burst out laughing. I soon join in with them laughing at how scared I was.

"Okay, I have a lesson in here but if you two need anything, and I mean anything you can come to me with it okay? Even you Trish, I know it might be weird but you're Ally's best friend so that means I care about whoever she cares about, okay?"

They both nod their heads and Ally gets up to leave.

"Are you coming Trish?" Ally asks when she's at the door.

"Yeah, one sec… wait outside for me yeah?" Trish replies and Ally just looks at her, gives her a look and walks out.

"Is everything okay Trish?" I ask a little bit worried for myself to be totally honest.

"Yeah, I just want to say, it ermm seems that you really care about Ally and I'm not going to stand in the way of that but please don't hurt her, she trusts you too much and she can't get heartbroken again cos' people always leave her."

"Okay, I promise you that I won't do anything that will intentionally hurt Ally, she means to much to me to hurt her like that."

"Good. Thankyou, you know, for making her happy."

"It's okay, she makes me happier than I've ever been and I really like her Trish." Loads of kids were coming in and we were just looking at each other with happy smiles on our faces.

"Okay, so I hope you get what you have to do Miss De La Rosa, if you have any problems with anything at any time come and see me okay?"

"Yes, thankyou Mr. Moon." She smiled and walked out of the room. I'm glad she's happy for us, I was totally worried that she wouldn't be.

As my class all pile in, I start writing on the board the class assignment for today.

**Review guys! I'm sorry, I know it was a bit short but it works :D**


	11. Uhoh! Someone's in trouble!

**Chapter 11: Uhoh! Someone's in trouble!**

**Another chapter because .love.x wanted it ;D She has a new story, so check it out- it's about Teen Pregnancy and Times Square, It's called Teenage Dreamers. **

**HOAisthebest: It's okay that you only just found it today, i'm glad you did! Here is Chapter 11 for you! Thankyou for reviewing, favouriting and following! **

**Bubbleslolz: Really?! Where? Send me the link or something, yeah?**

**Queenc1: Here you go! You're awesome for reviewing, thanks! :D**

**Awesomesauce325: Hell Yeah! #R5FAMILYROCKS! I would high5 but no-one else does, haha not like I care! :D R5ers all the way! #34daysuntilyoumeetourfutureh usband *sigh* give him our numbers? ;D haha! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally because if I did my world would be a whole lot better or anything else in this story except the plot.**

Ally's P.O.V:

Classes were boring all day. It got to lunch and I just wanted to go home! I think it was because I didn't want to go through the whole of music class pretending that I wasn't in love with the teacher… wait! Where did the love bit come from? I can't love him yet! Or it could be the fact that I was just missing Austin even though I saw him earlier, so I don't think it was that. Trish was talking next to me and I just couldn't be bothered to listen. It was a bit harsh but it's the truth.

"Ally, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah course I am."

"No you are not! You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"Maybe, kinda… it's just what you said earlier about me loving him, I can't get it out of my head, I think that I do but I don't know how to tell him. Should I just go up to him now or not? When should I so it."

"Ally, I think that if it's bothering you so much then just go tell him how you feel."

"But it's a bit early in the relationship to be feeling this way, right? How do I even know that I love him? I haven't felt this way before remember?"

"Just go! You're making the place untidy with all of your worrying and that's coming from me."

Maybe Trish was right, I get up from our table and call back at her "Okay, I'll see you in a bit! Thanks Trish" and run towards Austin's classroom and just walk in but little did I know he had a visitor…

Austin's P.O.V:

I'm actually really glad that everything turned out alright. I had a free period now and then lunch, but what Trish said kept replaying in my head and made me think in depth. In my free period I tried writing a song about my feelings for Ally and perform it in class after lunch? Would that be too cheesy? It took me all the rest of my free period to write the perfect song that I feel portrays my feelings towards Ally, I just hope she likes it and gets what it's about. It's now lunch and I'm so nervous about class next to even eat. That's when I hear a loud knock on my door, who is it? I yell for them to come in and the door opens slightly and the principal walks in, Mr. Ford (A/N: Mr. Ford was my headteacher in high school!) the head and he doesn't look so happy.

"How can I help you Mr. Ford?" I ask trying to muster up all the confusion that was probably written on my face.

"There has been some allegations from a student that you are in a relationship with someone in the school, are these true Mr. Moon?" Oh my god. I gulp and shake my head slightly.

"No Mr. Ford, I wouldn't do such a thing to jeopardize my career."

"I hope you are being truthful to me Mr. Moon because this could be really serious if these accusations are true."

"There not true, I already have a girlfriend Sir, that I love very much."

"Okay thankyou, now I need to go have a chat with the man who told us about these false accusations, if you will excuse me."

"Mr. Ford, who actually made these lies up and how were they about other than me?"

"I am not at a liberty to say that Austin."

"Why? This involves me and the other person?"

"Okay, I was told by a boy named Dallas that you were having an affair with-" He was cut off by Ally running into the classroom, trying to get some air into her lungs. What was she doing here and couldn't she knock before coming in?!

Mr. Ford continued to speak "Ally Dawson." Oh great! Now what is he going to think?

"Yes Sir?" She replied back in an innocent tone.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Ford replies in a stern voice, even I would be scared of him, if I was a student, heck! I'm scared of him and I'm a teacher!

"I.. I… I'm here because I lost my songbook and I can't find it anywhere and what place would it be other than the music room? I can't believe I lost it, I never go anywhere without it." She tries to make sure that it don't look like she's lying and he seems to be buying her story! I didn't think she could lie so well when needed.

"Okay then Miss Dawson. I'm finished here with your teacher anyway so would you please excuse me." I get up and shake his hand and he looks really suspicious about what has just happened. I probably have a look on my face by now but he just continues to walk out of the classroom.

"What are you doing here? Its lunchtime, you should be with Trish!" I exclaim.

"I needed to tell you something but it can wait. Why was he here and what did he want?" She asks worriedly.

"Dallas told him I was having an affair with you."

"Are you serious? What did you say?!" She practically scream whispers.

"I told him it was a lie, I'm not going to admit it to the man am I?!"

"Well I would hope not! Anyway I need to tell you something-" We were interrupted by the bell ringing signalling the end of lunch and that Ally's class was starting. "But I guess it'll have to wait then…" She said sadly. I wonder what she was going to tell me.

"Go take a seat and we'll talk about this later okay?" She just nods and goes and sits down in her normal seat. Everyone was filing in and sitting down.

"Okay dudes and dudettes, I have a song that I wrote and I know that I'm you teacher but I would really like your opinion on it. It's about someone I really care about and I hope that it portrays the way I feel…" I mumble the last bit and look all around the class and stop and stare into Ally's eyes. So beautiful, I just hope she likes it.

******I know that this story isn't the best and I'm probably ruining it but I try! But **Review, come on guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Welcome newcomers and tell your friends ;D


	12. My Song To You & Only You

**Chapter 12: My Song To You & Only You**

**Disclaimer: No owning of Austin & Ally here dude!**

**Titus Makin Jr. (last night) & Rydel (Halloween) have retweeted me! I am so happy :D & Sorry for the late update guys, I got home from college at like half 5! I have a marine battle test tomorrow, which means swimming in clothes haha, gonna be fun ;D! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed etc again, I know I say this all the time but it puts a smile of my face!**

**Wanna give a quick shoutout to HOAisthebest! She has a story out, it's not A&A but its cool! It's a Hollywood Heights fanfic called Love or Heart Break! Go read it ;D & Thankyou for saying i'm a great writer! It meant alot! :D ****Thankyou Bubbleslolz, Queenc1 (I think he just wanted to get him in trouble & because Cassidy don't like Ally he chose her! :D) I'vegotspirit & .laugh.x for your reviews! Awesome guys, keep them coming :D**

**Laughing Raindrops: I love Trish too, she's so funny! & I gotta support my home boy ;D Just because we're both Londoners :D I like Jacobs body tho! **

**Awesomesauce325: OFMBFF (1 of my best fanfiction friends)! Hello(: Here's the chapter and the song, I hope it's alright! 33 Days ;D **

**URxGORGEx: Thanks, I try to make sure that my readers don't have to wait and get bored cos' I don't want that! :( & People request it, just PM me and I'll see what I can do (or PM anyway! xD) I upload a chapter once I've just started on a new one so I have some of the new chapter done :)**

**To the story!:**

Ally's P.O.V:

Austin's going to sing a song for me. Oh God. How am I supposed to react? I'll probably end up crying and everyone will look at me like I'm a weirdo. Great… He looks at me and stares into my eyes like he's trying to tell me something before moving on and glancing at everyone else in the room making sure that the moment we had was not obvious. Everyone becomes quiet and he starts playing on his guitar and starts to sing.

"All I am, All I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

Great! I can already feel my eyes watering up but all I can do is stare at Austin and the way he sings it with as much emotion as he can.

Austin P.O.V:

I start singing the song and I don't even get to the chorus and I can see a few girls tearing up but they don't matter to me, the only girl that does was staring right at me with tears in her eyes. I'm trying to make sure that she knows I love her by putting as much feeling as I can into it and now as I get to the chorus it will be real, I would have said I love you to Ally in song. You can do it Austin. Why am I so nervous?

Chorus  
I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Till my dying day

(Chorus)"

Ally POV:

He said he loves me in a song. That is so romantic and now I'm blubbering like a baby, but luckily I'm not the only one. Most girls in the class are crying because it was so sweet. He finishes the song and the chords on the guitar and looks at me and smiles widely.

"So…. What did you think of it?" He asked sceptically.

"Amazing" All of the class said simultaneously.

"Mr. Moon, it sounds like you really love the person you wrote that for" Cassidy said with a slight tint of jealousy.

"Ummm… yeah, I do I love her." He said awkwardly, looking around and finally resting his eyes on me giving me that adorable boyish smile that should be illegal.

"Awh! That's so sweet!" She replies.

"Mr. M how'd you meet her?" A boy called out, I think his name was Calum or something but this question may be a problem.

"Ermm… I met her at school and I've loved her ever since." Austin says shyly.

"So you're like High School sweethearts?" Another girl name Emilia asked.

"Umm.. I guess you could say that but yeahh… Anymore questions or anything?"

"Yeah, when did you realise you loved her?" I ask with confidence.

"A couple of days after I met her actually" He says looking into my eyes like he could read my soul. "It weren't long but I sat down and realisation hit me about what we were and how we connected together instantly, and I knew I loved her… well love her."

"Okay, well I'm sure that she must love you too." I say again with confidence and his whole face lights up registering that I said that I love him too.

I can't believe I finally said it, yeah it wasn't the way I wanted but I still said it; I guess it was better than going up to him at lunch and just telling him.

He cleared his throat and looked to the rest of the class. "Okay, for your homework I want you to write something that portrays how you have felt about someone or what your feelings are at this particular moment, even if it is just about your parents annoying you or all your school work."

At least I know what my song is going to be about. Austin.

**I don't own the song I Do (Cherish You)! D: Review and make me happy!**


	13. The Day We Met…

**Chapter 13: The Day We Met…**

**I thought because you are all awesome and review, favourite, follow and read my story I would give you another chapter because I finished it earlier than I thought I would...**

**Thankyou for reviewing everybody, I'll answer everything tomorrow because I am so tired today! You can PM me ideas of what you would like to happen, follow me on twitter and do it that way if you want CiannaKizzy :) Sorry, gotta say this to Randomsmileyperson: It's okay! Thankyou for reading it! Means alot, Here is another chapter tonight! :D**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally is Disney's and not mine unfortunately only in my dreams!**

Ally P.O.V:

Okay, so Austin assigned us this task in class today and I was now at Sonic Boom because I got a call at the end of class telling me that I had to be there immediately because he had to go to a convention so I couldn't start it yet. He goes to so many conventions I don't know what they are for half the time. I had been texting Austin loads after school and he might be coming into Sonic Boom. It was half an hour before closing and I was so hungry because I obviously haven't had dinner yet under the circumstances. There were no customers so I was so bored, I wrote in my songbook about what has happened recently, basically about telling Trish, the issue with Mr. Ford and how Austin said that he loved me. 5 minutes left until the store closes and Austin hasn't turned up… should I be worried? It's not like we had an actual date planned and he didn't say for definite that he was coming. I'll just go lock up and go home. I make my way to the door and I stop abruptly, there he is out of breath holding my favourite flowers- white roses. I can't believe he remembered they are my favourites. I told him about how they were at my mum and dads wedding and so they became my favourite flowers and they mean so much to me, because I knew that I wanted a love like my parents when I grew up. He had his adorable smile on his face that made my stomach twist up in a million knots and make me feel all hot and bothered. He came in and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek which obviously me being me, it made me blush.

He chuckled with an amazing smile that lit up the room. "I got here as fast as I could but it seems like you are just about to lock up." He said slightly disappointed.

"Luckily I'm open for you then isn't it?" I smirk and pull him in the store and lock the doors.

"You should go up to the practise room. I need to work on my song anyway." I say pushing him towards the stairs. He turns around and gives me a peck on the lips which resulted into a battle between our tongues for dominance. "Austin… the windows." I whisper against his lips.

"Mhhmmm… you're right but I don't really care." He whispered back, his hot breath attacking my senses. I step back and start to walk upstairs with him following me.

"You do. You've got a job you can't lose." I say sincerely.

"Well… I was thinking, I've been interviewing and putting my own demo's out to maybe get a recording contract with my band." He said seriously.

"Are you serious?! What would that mean for us? I really have to get working on that song actually." I say trailing off on what I have to do and going to sit by the piano playing around with a few keys.

"Yeah, I mean it's something that we've always wanted to do and now we might get to do it." He says whilst I'm still playing around with some keys on the piano, he looks at me and I could feel his eyes staring at me waiting for an answer. All I do is nod.

I get some new lyrics pop into my head but they are a bit muffled and I'll need to make sure they make sense! I write them down and start playing a tune that would be perfect for it, whilst I hear Austin humming a similar tune. I stop playing and look at him and he looks at me, we start leaning forward until our lips connected mashing together into one.

"I really like the tune you were playing but I think we could add an acoustic guitar in it… you want it to be a slow song?" He asks me with his eyes staring right into me as if he knows what lyrics I had just thought of. All I do is nod because I'm too mesmerized by his big brown eyes with flecks of green and gold running through them.

"Okay then, what lyrics have you got so far?"

"Umm… 'the day we met, frozen I held my breath, right from the start I found the home for my heart..' I have some other lyrics for a chorus but I haven't got another verse."

"Okay, I have some lyrics that may fit into that… Ally, I just want you to know that I've never felt this way before. You're the first person that I really have had feelings like this for and I don't want that to end." "Me either" I whispered. About an hour later we were finished with the song and I made it into a duet, there were two parts to it. The one that I would try to sing in front of class and the one that featured Austin. You want to know the lyrics? The one I'm going to try and sing is called A Thousand Years, it was really hard to write me feelings for Austin when he was sitting right there.

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

Austin started playing our song that we wrote and I started singing the part two to my song that I wrote:

**Ally**: The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew it I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

**Austin**: Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

**Both**: One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

**Ally**: I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
**Both**: I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

We finished the song and were just staring at each other, when a knock from the door startled us.

"W-who is it?" I ask and look at Austin's face, his mirrors mine. Afraid.

"It's me sweety." Crap. It's my Dad! He'll go crazy if he walks in right now especially because I'm here with my teacher. I look to Austin and mouth, 'I'll make something up as to why you're here!'

"Come in Dad." I say so he could hear.

"Hey All- What's your Music teacher doing here?" He asked, eyebrows raised and everything. I've got some explaining to do…

**Review! This was one of my longest chapters! :D P.S: I don't own A Thousand Years or A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri but I love those songs! XD Y****ou will have to wait until I get home from College tomorrow to see what the reaction will be! **


	14. It's Not What It Looks Like

**Chapter 14: It's Not What It Looks Like**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally… owned not by me! :(**

**Thank you for reviews etc! :D P.S: Awesomesauce325 meets R5 in 32 Days! So jealous ;D (oh and yes, I did enjoy my swimming assessment thanks ;) Had to help my two best mates by holding them up in the water so they didn't drown, making me go under haha, oh well!) :D Next chapter guys!**

Lester Dawson P.O.V:

The convention was rescheduled for two more days so I thought that I should come home to be with my Ally-cat, I feel bad for making her stay at Sonic Boom and I know a normal teenager shouldn't have that responsibility. It makes me feel so unhappy to know that she might not be having a normal life. I drive back to Sonic Boom knowing too well that she will be there because she has a song to write for her music class. From what I've seen she has been progressing with music since she started having Mr. Moon as her teacher. At first I wasn't sure if I liked him but he really has a passion for music and I like that he has a passion because not many people do. I open Sonic Boom and hear music coming from upstairs, my daughter. She is so talented but has terrible stage fright. I really do not get it. That's weird, there is a guitar and a piano playing. She can't play both at the same time, then I hear it, a males voice. Oh great, I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend, otherwise I'll have to play the mean Dad. I walk up the stairs and the harmony and instruments stop playing so I knock on the door, after telling her it's me I open the door and I am shocked to find Ally and her teacher sitting at the piano desk.

"Hey All- What's your Music teacher doing here?" I ask with curiosity. Yeah, she has some explaining to do.

Ally P.O.V:

"Hey Dad, this is Mr. Moon, err... he came into the store earlier, to erm, because he was looking for a new guitar and we got talking about the class assignment from class today obviously, yeah and I was having a little trouble with it so he offered to help me." I said with little confidence but still hoping that he didn't catch on that I was lying. Well technically I wasn't lying, I was having trouble and he did come into the store.

"You've never needed help before Ally-cat" I cringe at his nickname for me, especially since Austin is right there beside me. Thank you Dad for that embarrassment, I'm not going to hear the end of this one I just know it.

"I know Dad, I guess I have writers block or something but Mr. Moon made it seem easy to help me overcome my writers block by showing me an easy way around it. He also helped me get up in front of class the other day." Lying about things is becoming easy now.

"Really? You've had stage fright for a while, how'd you do it?" He said asking Austin, oh great. Don't mess this up, please don't mess this up.

"Well, I err I just helped her not to stare at the crowd I guess, I told her to get lost in the music and picture she was just in her room or the practise room singing and experimenting with a song. I guess that's what she done." Oh yeah! Austin you can lie…

"Okay then" He still looks curious like he doesn't believe us. He shouldn't because we are lying.

"I just wanted to come and see you because-" He starts to say and then I remember that he is supposed to be at a convention

"Hey Dad, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the convention…"

"Yeah, it got rescheduled because something happened, I actually can't remember what now but yeah it's in a couple more days."

"Okay, well are we going home then?" I ask

"Yeah if you want, have you finished here?" He looks from me to Austin.

I look to Austin and he gives me a nod with his eyes but with disappointment.

"Ermm, yeah we are Dad, I'll just go walk him out." I get up and walk Austin out of the room trying to keep a good space between us, it was so hard not to hold his hand or cuddle into his side. We got to the door and I was facing with my back to my Dad.

"Okay, I'll see you in school on Monday then Mr. Moon." I say.

"Yes, you will… I can't wait to hear your other version of the song. I'm sure it will be awesome Ally." He looks at me full of love because he knows what the song is about.

"Yeah, I hope I can get up on stage." I say worriedly and he knows that I'm really worried so he just looks at me and says "You'll be fine. I know it."

I mouth 'Thankyou, text me about our plans for the weekend.'

He just nods and leaves. I can't believe my Dad made that awkward and had to come in at that specific time. At least he bought that we were just working on a song. If he didn't I don't know what would happen, I wouldn't lose Austin. I'm certain of that.

**Review Please Amazing Peoples!**


	15. What Happened!

**Chapter 15: What happened?!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own A&A! **

**Okay guys, I want to know your ideas on where you would like this story go because I don't want to ruin it for you. So, review telling me or PM me, I don't mind, but please do because I don't want to disappoint! Thankyou for reviewing, reading, following and favouriting!**

**I won't be able to upload a new chapter tonight because I am taking my little sisters to see Breaking Dawn Part 2, that's also why this chapter is early! ;D **

The weekend went by so slow, I weren't allowed to see Austin because my Dad was still a bit suspicious, but he was going to his conference again today leaving in 15 minutes and I couldn't wait to see Austin. It was a Sunday and on a Sunday night I usually just chill out catching up on anymore work that I needed to do, but not today. I was going to surprise Austin.

My Dad has been acting weirdly ever since he saw me and Austin on Friday night. It makes me feel worse than I already do about lying to him about what is actually going on, but if he really knew, he would hate me and Austin, cause a big scene that I wouldn't really like and in the process hurt both of us. All I can think about is how my life has changed in just a matter of days and weeks. My Dad is on his way out of the door and I try to hide my happiness.

"Ally, I'm going now I'll be back in a week so be good, stay safe and go to school." He says like he knows I will be doing all those things, that is how much he knows me. I'm always good, I always stay safe and I always go to school, especially now.

"Okay Dad, I promise, have a safe trip and come back to me soon." This is our routine for whenever he goes away. We hug and then go our separate ways. It gets easier and easier every time he goes away because I always know that he is going to come back.

"I'll see you soon Ally-cat." He hugs me again and he walks away to the parking lot.

As soon as I know that he'll be out of sight, I run upstairs to the practise room and get all my things together, go down stairs and close up Sonic Boom. I lock the door and make my way to Austin's apartment. I have my things to stay overnight seeing as my Dad won't know where I am and besides it isn't like anything is going to happen.

I keep walking and get to his apartment complex, take a deep breath and sigh and buzz the button to his apartment.

"Hello?" He asks in a sleepy tone.

"Have you been sleeping?" I say with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Alls?" He asks shocked.

"Yep, it's me. Let me up please."

"Sure. Come up." He says buzzing me through. I make my way up the stairs to his level and I see that his door already open with him standing there waiting for me. I run up to him and hug him tightly. I realise that I'm being lifted up from the floor and being spun around. I just keep hugging him, I didn't realised I had missed him this much.

"I missed you" He breathed out after placing my back on the floor.

I cuddled into his chest and oh god, he has muscles! How come I never realised that before? We walk into his apartment and he closes the door behind us.

"I missed you too, my Dad's gone and I don't want to stay at home tonight, could I errr stay here with you?" I look down at my hands fiddling with one of my mums rings she gave to me.

"Oo-kay, sure… I'll sleep on the couch." He is so sweet but why is he sleeping on the couch?

"No its fine, I will. I just came here and asked, and it is your bed."

"Yeah, it's my bed so I get to choose who sleeps in it, and I choose you." He says smiling down at me. I didn't realise that we were getting closer and closer to each other every time we talked until I was standing in front of him feeling his irregular breathing.

"Why don't we both sleep in it?" I ask sheepishly.

He looks at me in shock and starts shaking his head from side to side. "No, it's really fine, I can sleep on the couch."

"Aust, we're not going to be doing anything but sleeping. Please, I don't want to be in that bed all by myself. Pleasseee?" I drag out the please and look into his eyes. I can see he is falling for the puppy dog look. Yes!

"Umm okay then. Have you had anything to eat?" He asks me in a caring and loving tone.

I just shake my head. We cook dinner talk about the weekend and what we done, we watch a film and then get ready for bed.

"Which side do you take?" I ask him.

"Well, I ermm normally sleep in the middle, but I guess whatever side you don't want is fine with me." He says almost embarrassed.

"Same here, so you'll sleep right and I'll sleep left?"

"Yeah, sure."

We get into bed and I turn to him, cuddling into his side. He puts an arm around me and I fall asleep within minutes.

(Next Morning)

I wake up from the most amazing nights' sleep ever with Austin's face and mine inches apart, and our bodies entangled into each other. I inch my face forward whispering to Austin to wake up but he doesn't, so I softly kiss his lips until he wakes up, which doesn't take long as I feel his lips registering what was happening and him kissing me back. We stay like that for a while, until I break apart saying that we need to get ready for school.

We both get ready, eat pancakes because that's the only thing I could find to cook for a breakfast in the kitchen (typical, the man loves pancakes so much, it's all he has!) and go our separate ways to the school.

I get there with a couple of minutes to spare and head straight for my locker before going to music class. The class begins to start when a knock at the door stops us from presenting our songs to everyone else. Austin goes over and opens the door speaking to the principal and coming back in with a pale face that gets me worried. He looks at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Errmm, Ally… Mr. Ford would like to see you for a minute, can you take you things please." His voice is shaky and he looks so worried. I look at him and then to Trish, she seems as worried as do I.

He then looks at Trish. "Trish, could you please accompany Ally for me?" He asks with desperation in his voice. All she does is nod and packs her things up.

What's happening? I realise that everyone is staring at me because I haven't reacted so I just manage to whisper. "Why?" Austin heard this apparently and looks at me "I can't tell you, but please if you need anything, come and see me." It must be bad, all I do is nod and walk out of the room with tears in my eyes not knowing what was going to happen. We get out of the classroom and Mr. Ford is standing there looking sorry for me.

"What's happening?" I ask, my voice barely audible.

"Your Dad was in a crash last night, going to a convention I believe it was, he was taken to hospital in the early hours of the morning."

What?! My Dad… after hearing what had happened I just break down screaming and crying, why? Why would it happen to my Dad?

"Is he okay?" I hear Trish ask sniffing and release from hugging me to wipe away her own tears. Then there was just silence.

**Review please! :D**


	16. Coping?

**Chapter 16: Coping? **

**XxForeverDisneyGirlxX: Thank you! Ezria is my favourite pairing on PLL actually (:**

**Everyone go check out Actress Anna's story Deserted Love! :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and read ;D & Thank you to those people who gave me some ideas! :D Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

Austin P.O.V:

I just had to tell Ally that Mr. Ford wanted to speak to her. She looked so worried and I could hear him telling her what happened. Then all I heard was a scream and crying. I flinch. I really want to go out there and help her, to comfort her, to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. The rest of the day went by so slow, I couldn't concentrate on what was going on because I was distracted with how Ally and her Dad were. I thought about going to see her in the hospital but that would raise suspicions. The end of the school day came by and I couldn't wait to go home. I had been texting Ally all day trying to see if she was okay but there was no reply so that kind of got me a little bit worried.

Ally P.O.V:

I couldn't believe what was happening, my Dad was involved in a car crash and it's probably all my fault. He would have been thinking about if I was safe, and especially the whole situation that happened on Friday. It's all my fault. I was taken to the hospital with Trish when I could actually move from the spot I was in. They took me inside and to the desk, I opened my mouth to speak but no words come out. Trish helped me get my words out but they were barely audible. I was ushered into my Dads room and I couldn't look at him, he was bandaged up in most places. He had a few broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg, a collapsed lung and other things that I really couldn't deal with right now. How did he get in this mess and who was it that crash into him?! If I lose my Dad then something has to happen. I can't live without him! He's my life, my Daddy.

Trish was sitting beside me and decided to speak up. "Ally, are you alright? Do you need anything?" Her voice was full of concern and it was sincere.

"I'm fine, I don't need anything other than my Dad to get better." I say tiredly and with a little bit of an unintended snap to it.

"Okay, did you need a drink or some food?" I just shook my head because to be honest I really weren't all that hungry, I was too worried about my Dad.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I just sat there no emotion and no talking when she walked out of the room, I couldn't even describe the way I was feeling.

Then a nurse came in and checked my Dad and his records to see his progress I guess. "Miss Dawson?" I just nod.

"Visiting times are going to be over in a couple of minutes." I look up at this comment. What? I didn't realise that I had been here all day just staring at my Dad.

"Okay, thank you." I say really quietly and start packing up my things.

"I will notify you on any changes in your fathers' health if you want? I'm on night patrol and I'm normally not allowed to do this but if you give me your number I can keep you updated like every two hours." She says, I guess it's because she's worried about me but I take the offer and write down my number, say thank you and then leave the room after saying goodbye to my Dad.

Trish is waiting outside in the corridor and I just go up to her and hug her.

"Thank you for being here with me today Trish." All she does is nods and hugs me back,

"Did you want to come to my house to sleep?"

"No it's fine, I think I might go to Austin's because he might be worried about me." I say with a slight smile thinking of Austin.

"Okay, I'll drop you off at his apartment then yeah?" All I do is nod.

We drive to Austin's apartment complex and she parks outside. I get out and thank her for everything and walk up to the door, it's already open so I just go straight in. I get to his door, I take a deep breath and then knock on the door.

It opens after a couple of minutes to Austin in just some sleep pants and his hair everywhere like he just woke up, but when he sees me he immediately brings me into a hug. I could see his muscular body, I could feel it and it was so nice and he made me forget about my Dad for just a couple of seconds until I start breaking down crying. Austin's murmuring soothing words in my ear and kissing my forehead and all I do is cry.

My crying subsides and I didn't actually realise that we had somehow made it into his apartment. He lets go of me and gets a t-shirt and some boxers out for me to wear, so I go get changed and snuggle up to him in bed not saying anything. I try and fall asleep but that's no use because all I see when I close my eyes is my Dad lying there in the hospital bed. I can see that Austin was trying to stay awake until I got to sleep and he was playing with my hair, to try and get me to sleep but nothing worked.

"Austin, you can go to sleep. You have work tomorrow and there's no point you not getting any sleep tonight." I whisper.

"I don't want you to feel alone so I'm going to stay up until you fall asleep."

"I won't be able to get to sleep."

"Then I'll just stay here with you, cuddling and keeping you safe."

I just nod and cuddle into him a little bit more. Oh crap! I forgot to turn my phone on, so I get up and find my phone turn it on to see all the messages and missed calls from Austin and Trish when she got home but the hospital hasn't called yet so I'm guessing that it's a good thing?

"Alls, come back to bed."

"I am, I just needed to check my phone for updates on my Dad." I say back and make my way back to the bed to just lay there for the rest of the night.

**Review everybody!**


	17. New People On The Scene

**Chapter 17: New People On The Scene**

**Thankyou to all the reviews, favourites, follows and reads! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I dont own A&A! :( **

* * *

Ally P.O.V:

A couple of weeks had passed and I hadn't been to school but I was getting everything emailed to me or Trish was giving it to me. My Dad was gradually getting better every day and I was living at Austin's apartment because I couldn't go back home. Sonic Boom had been closed up until Trish reopened it with the help from Austin because I couldn't go in there either. I hardly ate until I knew my Dad was going to be okay and was coming home soon, which I didn't know until a couple of days ago so I have lost a lot of weight. Austin and Trish have been amazing with helping me and making sure that I am okay, they even have shifts on making sure I eat now.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V:

I had had enough of not having Ally in school, I mean it was just so annoying that I couldn't look up and she her amazing face when she just sits there looking as adorable as ever. I suddenly hear a knock at the door and I get up out of my chair to answer it when the person just comes waltzing in like she owns the place with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, spitting image of the girl version of myself. That's exactly how I remember her but what is she doing here, we haven't seen each other since she left to go and act?

"Anna, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Hey bro! I am here because I wanted to become a drama teacher for a while so where better than where I grew up with my twin." Oh great not this again. She will come back and embarrass me and she's working in the same school… crap!

"Haha, yeah… so ermm… where are you staying then?"

"I thought that I could stay with you, like old times. Ya' know when you used to always love cuddling next to that dolphin of yours." Here she goes….

"Ermm… well you see, you can#t really stay at mine because you just can't."

"What you got a girl living with you?" I look down and sigh, she can't find out about Ally.

"Whaaatt? Pshh… no!" I say but she won't believe me, she can read me like a book.

"Oh my god! You have! Who is she? Where did you meet her? How long has this been going on? What's her na-" I interrupted her little rant full of questions.

"I have but you can't meet her because it's complicated."

"Why's it so complicated?"

"It just is Anna." I hate it when she keeps pushing on about everything, I mean I love her but she can be annoying!

"K." She's annoyed, oh boy! I cannot wait until she reacts to Ally.

"Anyway, I'm going home now… bye! Oh and it's nice to see you back"

"Yeah, we should meet up." She says with a hint of sadness in her voice, it almost makes me want to go and tell her she could come home with me but I know that she may not be able to keep my secret. I just nod and walk out of the door and make my way home where hopefully Ally will be.

* * *

Anna P.O.V:

I just had a conversation with Austin and it was really weird. He's never that blunt or strange around me so he must be hiding something. He forgets that I know him like a book and I can read his expressions like a pro. I walk out behind him and somehow I make it to his house before him. He might be picking up dinner, so I just head up to his apartment. I knock on his door and there's no answer so I look under the mat and grab the spare key and let myself in. He really needs to make sure he puts it in a better place. I hear the shower running so I'm assuming that it's Austin's girlfriend. Then the shower stopped, I waited a couple minutes and then I saw her come out of the room.

"Austin, are you hom- Who are you?" She asks me like she's afraid of me.

"Hi, I'm Austin's sister, Anna. He hasn't told you about me yet?"

"Ermm nope, can't say he has mentioned you at all."

"Oh, well anyways… I'm Anna Moon, I'm Austin's feternal twin sister. And you must be the girlfriend that he didn't want me meeting right?" All she does is nod until we hear some keys being rattled in the door and it creaking open.

"Alls, you home?" He shouts making it echo throughout the apartment.

"Y-yeah, but you h-have a visitor."

"Really?" He says turning around the corner.

"Yep!" She says popping the "p".

"Anna! What? How'd you get here?"

"I walked through the front door like a normal person, not like when you came in through the cat flap when we were little." I say and I swear I saw his girlfriend smirk and try to contain the laughter. "It's true! He was about 9 years old and he got locked out so he thought that he would be a rebel and get through the cat flap and he got stuck so screamed the house down! It was so funny." Now she couldn't contain the laughter, it erupted from her and Austin just smiled as if he was happy that she was smiling.

He walks over to hug her and whispers in her ear but still loud enough for me to hear. "I'm glad you're smiling and laughing even if it's about one of my embarrassing moments." He says giving me an evil glare. I put my hands up in surrender. His girlfriend turns around to him and says "He's doing alright; he can be out of there in a couple of week tops!" She says beaming, but I don't know what about but I just leave it. "I think I'm going to like your sister." She says laughing and I just smile.

"So, what's your name? What do you do for a living? Oooo! How did you two meet?!" I say practically screaming but there was nothing but tension in the room. Not the good tension. The kind of tension you could cut through with a knife! Is something going on here that I don't know?!

**Please Review, Follow & Favourite! :D Nearly at 100 Reviews! Who's my 100th Reviewer going to be?! (:**


	18. Reactions

**Chapter 18: Reactions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A.**

Ally's P.O.V:

My day was okay up until I met Austin's sister. My Dad is doing fine and he can come home soon so that kind of relaxed me a little bit but I'm still on edge because he's still in the hospital. I had got home and Austin weren't there so I decided to take a shower, when I got out that's when I met his twin sister Anna. Austin came home and then the questions started.

"So, what's your name? What do you do for a living? Oooo! How did you two meet?!" She pretty much squealed but neither me or Austin answered her. We were both just silent standing there trying to figure out what to tell her. I looked over at Austin and his face mirrored mine. What do we tell her? She's going to figure something out. Then Austin spoke "We ermmm, met a school… Her name is Ally Dawson." He said hesitantly.

"Oh, so you work at the school! That is so cool, I'm starting to work there as the drama teacher in a couple of days, I had my interview today and I got it, so we'll be seeing more of each other then." She was like a fan girl, I'm being serious… Is she always like this?

"Not exactly no." Austin replied to her. What is he doing? Is he just going to tell her that I'm his student, she'll probably hate me!

"I don't get it Austin…" She replies confused. She should be, everyone would be.

"She's not a teacher or anything to do with faculty members." He said trying his best not to look at her face but I could see it perfectly. The realisation hit her, well I think it hit her anyway.

"So she's a parent?" Apparently not, no.

"No, does she look old enough to be a parent?" Austin asked confused that she hadn't got what he was saying yet without actually having to say 'She is my student'.

"Well no but I don't know what else she could be other than a student but that's not allowed and you both could get into some serious trouble if it were because of all the policies and the school and police would get involve-" She stops mid rant and looks at both of us astonished. "d." She finishes. She walks up to Austin and starts smacking him round the head then on the chest. "You are so stupid! What were you thinking?!" Hearing that made me flinch but she finally calms down and takes a step backwards.

"She's your student." Anna points at me and looks at Austin, he just nods.

"And he is your music teacher?" She looks at me pointing at Austin and I just nod.

"Oh, wow. So that's why you didn't want me to come over here because you have your student living with you? Why do you have your student living with you and why are you in a relationship with her?"

"She isn't living with me, she has had some family related problems and she didn't want to be at home on her own, like I said it's only for a few weeks and then she will be back at her own house with her Dad, unfortunately." He says whilst mumbling the last word but we both knew what he said and it brought a smile to my face.

"And I'm in a relationship with her because I love her, Anna." He pauses for a moment and then starts talking again. "I never thought that I could love someone this much and I know that it isn't the ideal situation-" Anna interrupts him.

"No it's not the ideal situation Austin." Austin speaks up again "But I love her and she loves me, it's not something that I'm going to give up on because I don't want to and she means too much to me, so please can you accept us, not that it will matter to me but please Anna, don't judge us before you even know what we are like together." He was begging and Anna just looked for Austin to me and done that a couple of times.

"You do know the amount of trouble you could get into right?" Me and Austin look at each other at nod.

"And this is something that you couldn't help?" Again, we both shook our heads as an answer.

"You love him?" She motions to me, I nod and look at him and smile. He smiles right back at me and says "Before you ask, I love her too." I just smile because he knew that that was coming.

"Okay, I'm not here to judge you but I don't want you both to get hurt."

"Can you please just accept us?" We both look at Anna full of hope and she just opens her mouth, both of us wanting to hear some specific words.

**Review! :D**


	19. Flipped

**Chapter 19: Flipped**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally + Me Owning = No, I wish!**

**Thankyou for the reviews etc! & the virtual hug from awesomesauce325 (: I'm thinking of learning to play the guitar, should I or not? **

* * *

Austin's P.O.V:

"Are you crazy?! How am I supposed to be okay with this" Motioning to us flapping her hands about everywhere. "This is so not right Austin!"

"I know it really reeeally doesn't look right but Anna, trust me when I say that it doesn't matter to us because it feels right." I try and plead with her telling her my emotions and thoughts about my relationship.

"But when will it matter to others that it just feels right?! They'll only think about what it looks like and to an outsider it looks completely totally and utterly wrong!"

"But that doesn't matter to us! Why is about what other people think about us? If we love each other and support each other then so what? I thought you being my sister would actually want me to be happy but here you are acting like a spoiled brat! You don't want me to be happy do you?! I have never been this happy in all my life and you just want to ruin it! I cannot believe you would do something like this to me! Ahhhhh!" I don't know what happened, I just became so angry and then stormed off to my room like I did when I was little.

All I hear is footsteps coming to the door and I immediately shout 'Go Away' forgetting that Ally was in the room when I was shouting.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally's sweet but scared voice makes me regret shouting and storming away leaving her alone. I walk up to the door and opening it revealing myself to her.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry for that back there, I didn't mean to scare you." I say looking into her eyes.

"It's okay but you still owe me something." She says innocently, I just look at her wondering what I owe her.

"What do I owe you then?" I say huskily into her ear.

"Well, I had just got out of the shower and you came back, I didn't get my hello, I'm home kiss." She says with a pout. No welcome home kiss? We'll see about that.

"Oh yeah?" I whisper bringing her into the bedroom and closing it behind us.

"Yeah" She replies making my heart beat faster.

I attack her lips with force pushing her up against the door, holding onto her side. She slips her hands round my neck and starts playing with the hair on the back of it. I love it when she does that. I grab her legs and she wraps them around my waist. I start moving towards the bed occasionally taking my lips of hers and trailing kisses down her neck.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper a little bit out of breath.

"I love you Austin." I say I love you back to her and continue with our activities until a knock on the door startles both of us.

"Austin, are you in there? Can we please talk?" Anna voice enters the room from behind the door.

"Ermm… I'll be out in a minute!" I look down to Ally and sigh, she looks at me like we will finish this later but I'm not going to push her into anything, I wouldn't be able to do that.

I finish getting ready because somehow when we were in our make out session clothes were thrown across the room. Gah! I'm going to have to be so careful. I walk out of the room to find my sister giving a quick goodbye kiss to Ally beforehand.

I walk into the room and she stops what she is doing, which happens to be texting and looks at me.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what happened. Of course I accept you guys, if you're happy then I should be. I am happy for you. I just don't want you getting hurt." She says.

"I'm not getting hurt, the only thing that hurt me was how you couldn't accept us."

"I do accept you. Ally is an amazing girl, that's probably why you fell in love with her."

"She is. I did." I can't help but smile thinking about Ally. She's perfect in every single way.

"You seem really happy."

"I am Anna."

"Good. Is it hard in class because she has drama right? I'm going to have to act like I don't know her."

"It's hard at first but you get used to it. You have to be aware of what you say around the other students though." I say smiling back to what has happened since I met Ally. She's made me happier than I thought I could ever be.

"This may be hard then…" She laughed.

"Well, I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch if you want all the duvets and pillows are in that cupboard over there. I'll see you in the morning, night."

"Okay thanks bro! Love you."

"Love you too." I say and walk away to my bedroom to see Ally sitting on the bed in my t-shirt and boxers. She will be the death of me.

* * *

**Review! **


	20. Pancakes & iPods

**Chapter 20: Pancakes & iPods**

**Disclaimer: A&A doesn't belong to me.**

**Thankyou to everyone that reviews, favourites, follows and reads! Even if you don't think you should review because it might just be good job or could have been better, it would be nice to hear your views all of you readers! (: So, just review! **

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

The next day came by so fast, I promised my Dad that I would go to school instead of going to see him but I might not go. It's going to be really hard with Austin and his sister working there, I think I might just go see my Dad instead, although he won't be happy that I took another day off. Agggghhhh. I don't have a clue what I should do. I woke up to Austin lightly snoring beside me in bed, his arm protectively around my waist and I was hugging him with our legs entangled together. I lightly kiss him on the lips and he responds very quickly before I pull away.

"You need to get to school." I whisper trying not to lose the warm of his arms being around me.

"I know and so do you." He said against my lips.

"Mhmmm… I don't want to go." I say sadly.

"You have to face it some time. Plus I'll be there and so will Anna."

"I know but I just don't want to leave my Dad by himself."

"I know you don't but he also wouldn't want you to miss out on your education."

I just snuggle closer to him until we hear footsteps coming from behind the door.

"Are you two up yet? I'm making breakfast and then going to school." Anna's voice echoed throughout the bedroom.

"We're up! We will be down in a couple of minutes." Austin called back.

"Okay, see you in a minute then." Anna says back and walks down the hall.

Austin turns back to me with a smile playing on his lips.

"We have to get up now Alls."

"I know but you're too comfy and warm I don't want to let you go."

"Well there are other ways to warm you up you know."

"Like what?"

He grabbed a hold of me pulling me onto him and began kissing me intensely. I wasn't going to complain. We kept kissing, not even coming up for air until his sister knocked on the door again. That's when we pulled apart gasping for air.

"Anna we'll be down in a minute, I'm just getting changed." Austin sounded a bit irritated, well she did just interrupt our make out session but it was going to have to end eventually.

"Okay, but Austin I made pancakes." Oh no. Not the pancakes. As soon as Anna said pancakes Austin's whole face lit up like a child's does on Christmas morning.

"Pancakes?! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" He says running to the door and opening it wide revealing himself only wearing pyjama pants. She looked at him and said "Just getting dressed? What were you doing sucking Ally's face off in the process?" She laughs and it makes me laugh a little bit before I get up and going into the bathroom to have a shower and make sure that I am ready for the school day.

Once I'm done and I've had my breakfast I make my way to school because somehow Austin managed to convince me to go. As I walk, all I can think about is how much I rely on Austin. It is going to be so different when my Dad gets released from the hospital. I'll go back to living at home and working at the shop all the time. When will I actually get to see him properly?

I continue to walk to school listening to my IPod that currently has all of Austin's favourite music on it too. He says it's because he likes to think that I'm thinking about him when I'm listening to my music. When do I not think about him?

I see Trish walking to school and I call out her name. She turns around and smiles at me, I return the smile and walk over to her. We continue to catch up on everything until we realise we arrived at school.

I take a deep breath and walk in the doors of my high school. I immediately see Anna and Austin coming in through the other entrance that leads into the school from the car park. They are laughing and talking until they look up at me and smile amazing smiles.

"Who's that with Mr. Moon?" Trish asks from beside me.

"That is Miss. Moon, Austin's twin sister Anna. She knows about us and she will be teaching us Drama" I reply back to her.

"Oh, cool. What did she say when she found out?"

"Well…." I go into the long explanation on how she reacted and what happened, the whole fight between her and Austin. She couldn't believe it but she knew that Anna just wanted what was best for Austin. This explanation lasts up until the bell rings.

"Okay, well we better head to home room." I say to Trish.

We walk to home room and I open the door to Anna. I didn't know she was my tutor.

"Hi." I say shyly.

"Hello Miss Dawson, Miss De La Rosa is it?" Trish nods. "Well, I'm your new tutor so please take a seat; my name is Miss Anna Moon." I smile at her and just nod to notify her that Trish knows, they are going to become friends. I just know it.

* * *

**Go on everybody! Review :)**


	21. The Pain Is Worth It

**Chapter 21: The Pain Is Worth It**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally doesn't belong to me.**

**Thankyou for all of the Reviews etc! (:** Okay, so this chapter isn't very good but I'm really tired and cold, meaning that I didn't put a lot of thought into this chapter unfortunately. I had to do Physical Training today, meaning running 1 and a half miles, doing 2 minutes each of press ups, sit ups and burpees, plus running with a tire and crawling along the grass which was wet and it was pouring down with rain and freezing cold and I done this in shorts and a t-shirt. So I went a little purple/blue! & Now I'm ill but it's alright haha… I have a really bad throat and my voice hurts D: So sorry in advance. :/

To the story…

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

The school day was alright, better than I expected, except from P.E, I really hate it. I told them that they shouldn't have let me play basketball because I'm really clumsy and don't have very good co-ordination. They made me play though and just as I expected the other girls dribbled the ball and then one of them passed it to me which didn't hit me in the face thankfully, but I hit it out of my way like you do in Volleyball or Netball. It hit some other person who was just coming in the doorway, which happened to be Austin. I felt so bad. I ran straight up to him and helped him up because the force was too much and he couldn't stand afterwards.

"I'm so sorry! I told them not to let me play." (1) I say really worriedly because a bruise is forming on his right eye. Damn, I can't believe that when it comes to physical things I always manage to injure not only myself but other people as well. It looks like he's been beaten up!

"Hey, it's okay… really." Austin said because he knew I felt really bad and when he said 'really' he looked into my eyes. He carried on to say-

"It was an accident, it could have happened to anybody" Haha, especially with me playing.

"And at least it didn't hit your pretty face babe." He whispered to me making me blush bright red.

"Thanks, I'm so sorry… you're going to have to put ice on that! Ooh! I'll go get some for you, there has to be some somewhere, let me take you to the nurse she will know what to do about it. Yeah, the nurse will…" I say rambling and 'running' (meaning speed walking a little bit) towards my teacher Mrs. Stewardson to tell her where I'm going and then going back over to help Austin.

"We're going to the nurses office." I say with a bright smile dragging him out of the room.

"I feel like I'm back in high school when you say that." He replies whining.

"Well, suck it up because you are in high school if you don't remember!" I say chuckling a little and looking at Austin's face to see him smiling back at me.

"Oh yeah, well if I'm in high school can I do this?" He yanks my hand into the nearest classroom that was free which happened to be Anna's, pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck which caused a moan to escape my lips followed by me saying-

"We shouldn't be doing this here, we will get caught one day. I meant what I said about taking you to the nurse's office Austin." I whisper against his lips which caused sparks to fly and that was our lips barely touching. I walked out with him and took him to the nurse.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V:

Damn it. She pulled away. I know that it's a risk but seeing her feel so bad made me want her even more. She'd thrown a ball at me by accident and now was teasing me. Good girlfriend there Ally, she's such a tease. We walked until we got to the nurse's door and Ally knocked. We heard a small 'Come in' and when we walked it the nurse, I think her name is Miss. May gasped at what she saw.

"My, my, my… What happened to you Mr Moon?" She said with a bit of sympathy.

"Oh, well Miss Dawson here was playing some sports and just as I walked in she lost track of where the ball was going so it hit me in the eye, and then she insisted on bringing me here." I say to Miss May and then aimed the last part at Ally discreetly sticking my tongue out at her and gaining a smirk back.

"Well, I know just the solution and thank you Ally for bringing him here. It was the right choice but you can go back to your lesson now." The nurse said to Ally with a fake smile and a sickly sweet voice.

"Ermm, well if it's alright with Mr Moon, I would like to stay here and make sure that he is okay and he can get back to his classroom considering I was the one that caused the damage to his face." Ally replied to Miss May with the same fake smile which turned genuine when she looked at my smile because she cared so much.

I cough a little bit before speaking up because two women were looking at me. "It's okay with me, at least she's making sure the injuree isn't that hurt." I wink at Ally and look at the nurse with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll make sure you are okay." She says back to me and then I look to Ally to see her smiling in triumph.

After a while, I was feeling better. The nausea had gone and I had a little bit of concussion but other than that I was fine with a bruised eye that will make an impression on people. Ally had looked after me because she still felt bad, even though I told her again and again that it was fine. She didn't choose to believe me.

I get the rest of the day off work so I decide to go home and take a few paracetamol tablets and head to bed until Ally and Anna got home. I drift off thinking about Ally and trying not to think about the pain I was in.

* * *

(1) Don't own that line from Twilight!

**Review and make me happy after my horrible afternoon (: **


	22. Awkward Conversations

**Chapter 22: Awkward Conversations**

**I changed my pen name everybody! I think it's quite awesome because I love the word awesome. So anyway, it's not CiannaKizzy anymore (: Okay, so this chapter is uploaded earlier because I have an awards evening at my high school that I have to go to. It'll feel weird being back there! Ahh, wish me luck! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't have a clue why people think I would own Austin & Ally because I don't. Disney does.**

* * *

**Thankyou for reviews and to the people who said get well soon! I feel better now but still have a sore throat :(**

**URxGORGEx: I hope you feel better soon! :D**

**Awesomesauce325: That's so weird, it hurts when I speak and it's not good because I love talking! ;/ You must fight it! :D Yes! Remember your motto! ;)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

I felt so bad after that day I really hurt Austin but a couple of days later the bruise he had was gone and healed really well. I had to make it up to him but I didn't have a clue how to. I considered doing a meal for him, cooking him pancakes and watching a movie. I really wanted to do something special but the other thing I'm thinking of isn't as near to conversation as I wanted it to be. He wouldn't want it to be on the topic of our conversations, one reason being that I'm in high school and he probably thinks that I'm not ready but to be honest with you, I feel like I am… no wait, scratch that. I am ready. I love him and I would love to show him how much I do. I decided to talk to him about it even if I embarrass myself. I had just finished school and was on my way 'home' as I was thinking about what I was going to tell him and how I was going to do it. I only had like a week left with him until my Dad was being released so I really wanted to make this week as special as it can be. Not that I don't want my Dad coming home, I do but it also means 'moving out' of Austin's apartment.

I walk up the stairs of the apartment complex making sure that no one else saw me going in. It was a routine just to make sure that I'm not recognised. I go inside with my own key that Austin gave me a couple of days after I started to stay with him.

I open the door to see everything lit up in candlelight. What is happening? I shut the door and I can smell dinner being cooked, and I can feel Austin wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hey Alls." He whispers into my ear. I turn around in his arms so that I'm facing him.

"What's all of this?" I ask really confused.

"Can't I do something for the most important person in my life once in a while?" Austin says really innocently, so innocent that it makes me really suspicious. He leans in to kiss me and I respond to his action very quickly. We break apart to soon but he leads me to the table where dinner is. It looks perfect.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V:

I've made sure that this night will go perfectly. I wanted to do something special for Ally, she works so hard at school, work and then going to see her Dad and doing assignments on top of that. She is amazing and I don't know how she does it. I set up this dinner and movie so that she feels relaxed, seeing as we can't go out to have a date, I decided to stay in and make it one of the best moments in our relationship. Hopefully. I was telling Anna about what I was doing, so she insisted on getting a room and the local motel nearby. I tried stopping her, telling her that it was fine but again she insisted, so now it's just me and Ally. Once she's in the door I walk up behind her, welcome her home and bring her to the 'dining room' (well the place where I set up the food). I could tell that she wanted to say something and it made me worried because she was so quiet.

"Alls, are you okay?"

She looks up at me. "Huh, yeah I'm fine. I wasn't expecting this when I came home so I'm still in a little bit of shock." She smiles at me making me smile too. When she smiles, I swear that they are infectious.

"Are you sure because it seems like something else is bothering you?" Okay, now she's probably thinking that I'm an idiot overthinking this.

"Ermm, well… I errrr…" What does she need to tell me? Oh no! She's going to break up with me. I know it.

"I, okay. I'm just going come out and say this." She says taking a deep breath, I decide not to interrupt her because she needs to get this out no matter how much it will hurt me.

"Well, you see… I've been thinking a lot about us and everything. I'm going to have to leave in a couple of days to stay with my Dad and I don't want to but because we won't be living together doesn't mean we're breaking up." I guess she could see the worry on my face and the pain that I was feeling from just thinking about the possibility of us breaking up. I look up to see her smiling with happiness not disappointment or sadness, so this is going to be good right?

"I know that we haven't been going out for that long, and some people may say what I am about to say is a bit childish and irrational but it's not because it's how I feel." Okay? She keeps taking pauses between each sentence and it's killing me. I just want to know what she needs to tell me now.

"Ally, it's okay you can tell me. We can talk about it." I decided to speak up and say. She looks at me and then back to her food and then back to me.

"I love you." She breathes out.

"I love you too." Was my immediate reply. She gets up out of her chair and comes over to me. I pull her onto my lap and intertwine our fingers together. She starts kissing me. It gets really intense. My hands are roaming all over her body and she's doing the same with me, Ally starts undoing my jacket and sliding it off my shoulders but before it gets too heated, I pull away.

"Ally, we can't." I say breathlessly.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about." She says whispering against my lips.

"What?" I asked surprised. She's thought about this?

"I'm ready Austin. I want to show you how much I love you." She says looking into my eyes.

Holy crap. My heart beat stops and then speeds up.

After a few seconds, I don't reply still because I'm in shock so it starts to make Ally nervous I guess.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?" I manage to choke out.

"Are you okay?" She tries to say but I know she's hurt that I haven't said anything back yet.

"Yeah, that was a little bit of a err… surprise. Are you sure?" I manage to get out after another couple of seconds, my heart beating faster with every word.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, ermm… tell me if you want to stop or anything. I err… yeah, ermm…" I stutter and she kisses me to shut me up. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. We make our way to the bedroom, discarding our clothes not bothering to take notice to where they are. We get into the bedroom and we are intensely making out. Sucking on sweets spots, exploring each other and getting hot and frustrated.

We lay in bed together, wrapped up in the bed sheets and I can honestly say that it was the best night of my life. I drift off to sleep thinking about how we interacted with one another, how she knows where my sweet spot is and me with hers, how much I love her and I cannot wait for our journey to carry on like this.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm gonna do a Q&A if you guys want. So, if you wanna know anything about me or anything in general that I may be able to answer, ask me and I will reply tomorrow in the next chapter! You all are awesome!**

**I know that it weren't that good but I'm not good at that kinda thing. **

**Review!**


	23. Morning After

**Chapter 23: Morning After**

**Disclaimer: No guys, I don't own Austin and Ally. Read below please!**

* * *

**Review responses:**

**Bobby (Guest): Thanks for the review! & I can eat most things tbh, but one of my favourite things to eat is Macaroni & Cheese! :D **

**Awesomesauce325: Hardcore is the way to go! :D Thankyou ;) I take that as a compliment, 'awesomesauce' amazing word! (: Your reviews always put a smile on my face!**

**HussieHusky (Guest): Thankyou so much! You are rossome! :D**

**Thankyou for all of the reviews you gave me! I'm being serious, you lot are awesome! (: Omg! As I was writing this R5 followed and retweeted me on twitter! I'm hyperventilating. Eeeeppp! :D **

**_IMPORTANT: Okay, so I used to be in the explorers and I went on the World Scout Jamboree 1 ½ years ago! I'm having a reunion this weekend, in London so I won't be able to post anything this weekend. I will try and get a chapter up tomorrow but that's when I'm leaving. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! :/_**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

I wake up in the morning a little bit sore but the past nights activities remind me of what happened and how sweet Austin was. I cannot believe that I made love to my boyfriend. It was amazing, the way we both were just uhh… together. I don't know how to explain it really, I just think that when people say that there isn't anything special about it then they are sooo wrong! I mean sharing all the love you have with the right person is so amazing. I don't know how else to explain it. The heat off of both of us made me shiver on how close we were. It was intimacy. Infinite joy. Complete and utter bliss. Melting together to become one and the afterglow. Sensational. To sum it up in words, it was a rollercoaster ride. Our bare skin touching each other, sweat dripping from both our bodies, irregular breathing, moans of pure pleasure and making your heartbeat beat faster than it ever has before.

I'm laying down in the bed replaying every little thing that happened and can't help the smile that grows on my face. I look up to see Austin with a smile on his face, his chest rising up and down still asleep. Peaceful. I look down and try and get out of his embrace to go to the toilet to freshen up but as soon as I try and get out of the embrace it becomes tighter.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Dawson?" Austin whispers huskily into my ear and starts nibbling on my neck.

"Well, I was going for a shower but now that you're awake, what do you want to do?" I reply still whispering against his lips whilst arching my right eyebrow.

"Oh, were you? Well I think I need a shower anyway." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Go on then. I'll be right here when you're done." I say as seriously as I can but laughing on the inside as he face drops.

"Oh, well… I thought that we could have one together?" Austin moves around a little bit and I can tell that he's uncomfortable with not having the warmth radiating off of me as I go to get up.

"Well, I'm going to have a shower… Join me when you're ready" I say as I get up winking at Austin. I walk into his en suite and I hear him murmur 'Yes!' whilst I hold back a laugh.

I turn on the shower and step inside, the warmth of the water feels so nice on my body. I just stand there absorbing as much of it as I can when I hear Austin enter the bathroom and walking towards the shower. I absentmindedly cover myself up as he steps into the shower with me. He moves closer to me tugging at my arms that are still covering me up.

"Alls, I've seen it before and I have to say that you are so beautiful. I love you so much." He says looking straight into my eyes and then glancing down looking at my lips. I nibbled on my bottom lip knowing that it drives him insane and I can hear him groaning already.

"I love you too." I say placing my arms around his neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his head.

He leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back obviously and it's just as magical as last night. He pushes me up against the shower door with force. Thankfully it won't open! I continue to kiss him as much as I possibly can muster.

And well… you probably know what happens after that. Let's just say it was mind-blowing, although we were in there a long time! When we got out, the steam in the bathroom was unbelievable!

I can't help but smile at all the things that have made my life amazing so far. Recently it's all thanks to Austin Moon.

* * *

**Please Review! Again, thankyou for all your amazing reviews! Put something in your review that you wanna talk about if you want and I'll reply, I love talking to all of you! (: & I know it was short and i'm sorry, I didn't think I would be able to upload a chapter tonight because I have to get my college work done now. 4 pages of analyising combat international and national terrorism... Bye everybody! I'll hopefully upload tomorrow!**


	24. Classroom Heat

**Chapter 24: Classroom Heat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A! :(**

* * *

**_Review Responses_****_: Thankyou to everyone who reviews! :D Sorry if I miss anyone out, but I'm in a rujsh doing this because I have like 20 minutes to do this before I have to leave for the train station! I'll try to upload another chapter as soon as I can! If it's not Sunday night then it will be Monday night (:_**

**_Bubbleslolz: (: Happy Birthday for yesterday! :D Thankyou for your review, put a smile on my face. _**

**_ Awesomesauce325: Haha, thanks ;D I think hardcore is going to be one of my favourite words from now on! Add it to the list! (: I smile when I see yours too! Haha, I really wanted to put all my favourite quotes in but I couldn't! :( Party In The Elevator, I'm an awesome filmographer, wait is that even a word? Put the cookies in the cooker so they bake! Haha! (: _**

**_Randomsmileyperson: Thanks! I didn't even know what I was writing to be honest. Your review really made me smile because I love Twilight haha!_**

**_URxGORGEx: Of course it was ;D Thanks for the review! (: _**

**_HussieHusky: Thankyou! I don't really know to be fair, I just get an idea and then write it down and try to expand on it. (: _**

**_Bobby: Thankyou! I know Mac&Cheese is great! :D I like tacos! Have you tried spaghetti tacos? They are awesome too! (: It just comes to me. Thankyou for saying that, really… I had a bad day and your review along with others made me happier. _**

**_I'vegotspirit: Thankyou! I'm not that talented tbh, there are other people on here that are better, but thanks! :D_**

**_Queenc1: :) Thanks! I will :D Thankyou for the review!_**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V:

I can't actually express the words about the way I'm feeling. It feels like I am soaring high through the sky and literally on cloud nine. Last night and this morning were intense (the good kind) and insanely hot. Ally was so bold and confident last night that it was a real turn on, she kept biting her lip which made me go crazy. The way we both moved together in harmony was amazing. I didn't think that a human being could feel that kind of pleasure. I mean sure, sex has always been sex but when you finally find do it with someone you love, then it's the best feeling in the world. When we woke up this morning, I was so excited to relive our moments together. I think that it will keep getting better every time if it's anything like the shower this morning. I smile to myself happily as I make my way to school. I'm driving along with the music and one of my favourite songs come on.

"When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly  
And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh" (A/N: I don't own Paradise by Coldplay!)

Yeah, it feels like bloody paradise to me.

Another song comes on the radio and I start to sing along.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Try so hard to say goodbye" (A/N: I don't own She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5)

As I sing along, I can't help but think of Ally and how much she has been through these past couple weeks but she still acts as if there's nothing wrong. I admire her for that. I know that if she needed to, she would talk to me so I don't ask her.

I get to school, do my usual routine. Parking my car, getting inside the school, greeting a few students and then staff whilst making my way towards my classroom. Once I get into my classroom, I close the door behind me, turn around and see the most beautiful girl in the world. Ally. She's sitting on one of the tables with her leg hitched high in those denim short shorts and her chest area is revealed. Oh my god. I swear she had another top on when she left the house this morning? Along with a leather jacket.

I walked up to my desk and put all my things down before clearing my throat and looking at Ally. She has a seductive smirk on her face, it's driving me insane especially because she's biting her lip. I walk up to her and grab her legs, she tightens them around my waist. I pick her up and twirl her around. She attaches her lips to mine and she tries to get my jacket off before I stop her.

"I have a meeting this morning. I can't look ruffled up babe." I whisper against her lips, staring at them because I really didn't want to stop.

"What's wrong with a few ruffles?" She whispers into my ear with so much sexiness in her voice, I've never heard her speak like this. Well, except from last night, but this is a whole other side to her.

"A lot when I have a meeting with my boss." I reply attaching my lips back to hers.

"Mhmmm… okay, I'll let you off this time." She says teasingly backing away from me.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where do you think you're going?" I say walking after her.

"Going to my lesson, because you have a meeting." She says as innocently as possible.

"Not without a goodbye kiss you're not." I say pulling her back into my arms, kissing her passionately. I release her from my arms saying a quick goodbye before going to my meeting. I've had an amazing day and it's not even 9 yet.

* * *

**Review! :D **


	25. Songs In The Music Room

**Chapter 25: Songs In The Music Room**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it by now.**

* * *

**Review responses: **

**URxGORGEx: Haha, can't tell you if they do or don't or what happens! :P**

**Randomsmileyperson: I know I love it too! Thankyou and here's the new chapter!**

**Awesomesauce325: Yes! A lot :D They're all amazing! :D Woo!**

**HEOLove88: I love that song too! It's awesome. Really?! Haha, that's funny! & Yeah, I know… weird!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V:

I got to the 'conference' room which is really just the old abandoned hall, I sit down where my name is, with Anna next to me. I guess it's in alphabetical order.

"You look a bit flustered Austin…" Anna whispers next to me.

I start coughing, drawing unwanted attention to myself. "I err… ermmm had a surprise visitor in my classroom this morning." I whisper back.

She starts laughing a little bit before I give her a look that says don't make anything obvious and then she settles down. "So I'm guessing your girlfriend left you hanging in your classroom?"

"A little bit but I'm not complaining, she'll be home when I get back." I say smirking.

"You didn't?!"

"Didn't what?"

"Please tell me you were safe!"

"Anna, of course we were! How do you even know?"

"You have the 'I got laid last night glow' on your face!"

"There's another glow for after having sex?"

"Yeah obviously because you're wearing it." This was our conversation, all in whispers so no one else would catch on before the meeting commenced about loads of boring things about teaching, our skills etc.

Ally's P.O.V:

I had a free period so I knew that Austin would text me if he was out of his meeting and was free. I sat down in the music room and started listening to my iPod. A blast of music came through my earphones and because the door is shut, I just sing along.

"can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
let me know  
girl i'm gonna show you how to do it  
and we start real slow  
you just put your lips together  
and you come real close  
can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
here we go

i'm betting you like people  
and i'm betting you love freak mode  
and i'm betting you like girls that give love and girls  
That stroke your little ego  
i bet yo i'm guilty yo honor  
but that's how we live in my genre  
when i hell i pay rottweiler  
there's only one flo, and one rida  
i'm a damn shame  
order more champagne, pullin them hamstring  
tryna put it on ya  
bet your lips spin back around corner  
slow it down baby take a little longer

can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
let me know  
girl i'm gonna show you how to do it  
and we start real slow  
you just put your lips together  
and you come real close  
can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
here we go

whistle baby, whistle baby,  
whistle baby, whistle baby

it's like everywhere i go  
my whistle ready to blow  
shorty don't even know  
she can get anybody low  
permission not approved  
it's okay, it's under control  
show me soprano, cause girl you can handle  
baby we start snagging, you come in part clothes  
girl i'm losing wing, my bugatti the same road  
show me your perfect pitch,  
you got it my banjo  
talented with your lips, like you blew out candles  
so amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music  
hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
give me the perfect picture, never lose it

can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
let me know  
girl i'm gonna show you how to do it  
and we start real slow  
you just put your lips together  
and you come real close  
can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
here we go

whistle baby, whistle baby,  
whistle baby, whistle baby

go girl you can work it  
let me see your whistle while you work it  
i'mma lay it back, don't stop it  
cause i love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me  
now, shorty let that whistle blow (ohohohoh)  
yeah, baby let that whistle blow (ohohohoh)

can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
let me know  
girl i'm gonna show you how to do it  
and we start real slow  
you just put your lips together  
and you come real close  
can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
here we go

whistle baby, whistle baby,  
whistle baby, whistle baby"

It carried on to another song that I loved which I also began to sing, I couldn't wait until I saw Austin again. I didn't have music today and it was really frustrating.

"Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the window's down  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over-think, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young  
And girl, you and I,  
We're 'bout to make some memories tonight  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Come on, younnngg  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
While we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live

Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young"

I hear clapping from behind me and I immediately turn around to see Anna standing there with a smile on her face.

"You know that reminds me of just the other day, when you were visiting your Dad and Austin just sitting down singing a song that I've never even heard before. You're really good for him. Thank you for keeping him happy Ally."

"No problem, it works both ways." I say smiling.

"Austin's playing the songs in the other room I think. He might be playing his song that I heard. Go and listen."

I get up smile, whisper thanks and walk down to the hall, as I walk I can hear a new tune being played, with lyrics that makes me start crying.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
but bear this mind it was meant to be  
and i'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
and it all makes sense to me

i know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
you've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But i'll love them endlessly

I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth  
But if i do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
i'm in love with you and all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
and all those conversations are the secrets that i keep  
though it makes no sense to me

i know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
you never want to know how much you weigh  
you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
but you're perfect to me

i won't let this little things slips out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

you never love yourself half as much as i love you  
you'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to  
if i let you know, i'm here for you  
maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh

i've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
and i'm in love with you (all these little things)  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things."

I walk over to him still crying, and kiss him passionately on the lips and he responds immediately.

* * *

**I know this had a lot of songs in it but I hope it was okay. Review!**


	26. Not Sure What Is Happening

**Chapter 26: Not Sure What Is Happening**

**Disclaimer: A&A doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**Review responses:**

_Frenchie12: That is so weird! I was listening to the song when I wrote it tonight :)_

_Awesomesauce325: Definitely an understatement! (: You cried when you heard Little Things? Awh :P It's a good song!_

_URxGORGEx: I like 1D and their songs… I do think that Little Things would suit Ross' voice, I think that's part of the reason I chose it but also because it was playing whilst I was writing but then I thought that it was the song to go into the chapter! Haha, here's the next chapter… I wrote this last night, but I'm going along with the story as much as you are! If you have any suggestions, you can always PM me or something, I like including other people's ideas!_

_Auslly Moon: Yes! I was listening to the Glee version when I was writing it! :) And thanks for loving my story, and saying i'm amazing! you are for R&R! :)_

_Bubbleslolz: That's what I was thinking :D _

_HussieHusky: Thankyou! :) I wanted to make sure that there was some 'youth' in him! :)_

_Also, thankyou to queenc1, MandyMayR5 , randomsmileyperson for your reviews! All of you that review, read, favourite and follow are amazing!_

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

It had been about two weeks, I had to move out of Austin's because my Dad came home, thankfully he didn't realise that I hadn't been there, mainly because I got everything sorted the day before, making sure everything was neat and tidy, that some things were moved around and looked like my bed had been slept on.

I woke up at 1:30 in the morning, running to the bathroom. I didn't know what was happening because I never normally get sick, only when I have food poisoning. Thinking about it, I did have some dodgy chicken last night, but so did my Dad and he wasn't sick through the night. This happened a couple of other times during the night. It would do on a weekend wouldn't it? I was planning on going to see Austin today. It was about 6am now and I couldn't get back to sleep but I was really hungry. I go downstairs to cook some pancakes and bacon, but I eat most of it before I actually get to sit down at the table. I must have been really hungry. My Dad came down about 20 minutes later, 10 of them being actually getting down the stairs, because he was still injured and it may take a while to heal and he wanted pancakes. He's lucky enough that I didn't eat his too.

"Ally-cat, did you eat all yours already?" My Dad asks me with a confused smile.

"Yeah, whilst you were still asleep, I just thought that I would make you some." I say back, lying about it all but smiling like nothing was wrong. I have the urge to be sick again but I try to hold it back.

"Were you running to the bathroom all last night?" He questions me even more. Great… he heard me? How am I going to explain this one.

"Umm, yeah… I was but I couldn't get to sleep anyway and I felt very active. Sorry if I woke you up." I say still lying but he doesn't suspect a thing. I guess that lying for a couple of months is good for my skills.

"Okay, are you sure you're okay though? You look a little pale." He looks worried so something must be wrong with me. I just nod and walk upstairs (trying not to run) to see my reflection in the mirror plus to be sick again because I couldn't hold it in any longer.

Afterwards, I go to my room to get dressed and everything else ready to go see Austin, also throwing up a little more, doing some homework and then when it gets to 10am I get up a go. I shout to my Dad that I would be back later and if he needs help to just call me. I walk over to Austin's which doesn't take me that long considering the shortcuts I knew of made me get there faster. I walk up to his apartment and let myself into it, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I hear muffled talking coming from Austin's bedroom, so I decided to wait outside because after all it may be an important phone call. After about 10 minutes I think, it may have been 5 though he comes out of the bedroom with a huge smile on his face that makes me smile too. He comes over to me, hugs me and kisses me on the cheek.

"So what was all that about? It sounded important?" I ask excitedly.

"Do you know when I said that my band and I were trying to get a record deal? That was Riker on the phone! We've got to send in some demos but we may get one, isn't that awesome Alls?!" He was buzzing with excitement when I was feeling like being sick all over again.

I just run over to the toilet and begin my routine that I was actually pretty used to considering I had been doing it all last night and this morning. I was surprised that I didn't have to puke beforehand. Austin came over looking really worried, and I could tell he saw the tears in my eyes asking me what was wrong. There was only one other reason for the way I was feeling.

The next thing that slipped out of my mouth wasn't the way I hoped for… "Austin, I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I know this may not be the way you wanted this to go and short, but stick with it! I hope this was okay for everyone! :) Please review telling me if you like it or not! Oh yeah and from yesterday I don't own any of the songs! Haha… forgot about that!**


	27. Confirmation of the Bad or Good?

**Chapter 27: Confirmation of the Bad or Good?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally.**

**A/N: Okay, most of you guys liked the way it was going, so I'm gonna go with my storyline that I'm doing right now, I'm sorry if you don't like it but I do have some things planned out in my head.**

* * *

_Reviews: You all are awesome! Thankyou to everyone, I know I say this all the time, but it really does mean a lot to me and I try to take your advice on board! _

_Awesomesauce325: Awh! That's cute :P I think that song was amazing though, I'm not a really big one direction fan, but I gotta say that song is incredible! Haha, I didn't think that it would get a jaw drop ;D But thankyou anyway! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IN LIKE 17 DAYS IS IT? YOU GET TO SEE R5! _

_URxGORGEx: I just listened to it, haha… It's a good song! I gotta say it was beautiful! :D _

_Bubbleslolz: Thankyou! On top of what? Hahaha, Thankyou for saying I'm one of your favourite authors! It means a lot to me, you have no idea! Thankyou but you are amazing too for constantly reviewing!_

* * *

Austin's P.O.V:

The last thing I notice before rushing to the bathroom is Ally looking a bit pale and then sprinting to the toilet. I get to where she is, to see that she's puking up the little bit of food that she must have had. I bend down holding her hair back and rubbing her back slowly in a circle motion. She turns to look at me with a worried look in her eyes. The next thing I hear slip out of her mouth was shocking.

"Austin, I think I'm pregnant."

All I do is get up from my previous position and then freeze. Not looking her in the eyes, trying to think about this in my head, or trying not to think about what my girlfriend and student is pregnant, with my baby. She's only a teenager. You can't leave her to deal with this on her own, if you do you're a coward.

I can't even speak let alone look at Ally's face which is probably red from tears because I haven't even replied to her yet. Is it me or is this room getting a little stuffy? I walk out of the bathroom not knowing if Ally followed me or not. She only said she thinks, so there might be some other explanation to this, there has to be… right?

I turn myself around, to see Ally there holding onto her stomach. The more I look at her, I can see the change in her appearance. When people say that when somebody is pregnant they have a glow, well Ally certainly has some type of glow, but it might just be from being sick because she still looks pale.

I open my mouth to speak and I see Ally cringe a little bit as if she doesn't want an answer.

"T-T-This isn't 100% sure right? You haven't taken a ermm… you know… test?" I couldn't actually say the word pregnancy because I was too scared that it was real. Is this all just a nightmare that I'm going to wake up from soon because if it is please let it be sooner than soon.

All Ally does is shake her head from side to side. "I didn't want to get one. I've only just realised that might be why I'm feeling sick." She barely says out loud.

"Okay, well… ermmm, how are we going to do this?" If this is really it, then my life has been turned upside down in a matter of seconds. Getting a chance at a recording contract and then finding out Ally may be pregnant and with the chance that I may go to jail. I'll have to quit my job before it gets out that she's pregnant. People won't have any proof except the baby, don't get me wrong, I love the idea of having a baby with Ally just not right now, when my career is just taking off and she has her whole life ahead of her still.

"I don't know Austin, but I'm scared." She whispers. I go up to her and wrap my arms around her, letting her release all of the tears she has been holding in. I then whisper into her ear "Don't worry, we'll get through this together if you are pregnant, I'm scared too Alls." I keep hugging her tightly before having to let her go.

"Okay, so I'm going to the pharmacy and I'll be right back okay?" I say looking into her adorable brown orbs. Seeing her nod, I grab everything I need and make my way down to the local pharmacy.

I get to the shop and stop outside. People are going to think that this is weird, me, a male teacher is getting a pregnancy test. I walk in, picking up a basket and getting some other necessities like toothpaste, mouthwash and some food for Ally. That's when I get to the aisle that I didn't want to be coming down for a couple more years. The pregnancy aisle. I get to where all the tests are, ignoring the looks from others in the shop. What kind am I supposed to buy? There's loads to choose from, what if I get the wrong ones?

I keep looking for what seemed like an hour but was only like 2 minutes. I get one of each type, putting them into my basket and taking them to the checkout.

Once I get to the checkout, I'm served by an older woman which is lucky because young people may recognise me.

"First time finding out whether you're a Dad?" The lady asks with a smile.

"Ermm, not really… they're for a friend, she sent me here and I didn't know what type I should buy so I got them all." I say easily lying to her with a smile.

"Oh, well I'm sorry… I'll just put these through" She hastily starts her job.

"Don't worry, it's fine really. I would be the same as you." I say with a smile, she returns it. I pay for everything, and turn to head out of the door.

"Congratulations from me if it turns out that your friend is pregnant." She says after me. I turn around and again, smile at her before walking back out and making my way back to the apartment.

I get upstairs and open the door, when I'm met with the sound of Ally being sick again. I take the bag into the bathroom, put it down and hold her hair back for her. Once she's finished again, she turns around and smiles at me whilst starting to get things out of the bag.

She holds up the mouthwash and toothpaste questioningly. "I thought you might want to get rid of the sick taste." She nods. She takes out the food and smiles widely.

Then she gets to the test kits. She empties them all out on the floor looking at me with wide eyes. "How many do you think I would have needed?" She asks me.

"I don't know what one was the best to get so I got all the ones that were there." I say with a little bit of a shy smirk.

"Oh, well… It's better to be safe than sorry right?" She asks and I just nod.

"I'm going to wait outside of the door whilst you do what you have to do." I say walking out.

I don't realise I'm pacing until Ally comes out. "You can stop pacing, we have like a 5 minute wait, I think my bladder won't ever need to go to the toilet again." She says with a smile, she walks up to me and hugs me.

5 minutes go by, alerting the alarm on Ally's phone that it's time to see what our lives have in store for us. We look at each other worriedly then walk into the bathroom. Every single one of the tests read the same thing. Pregnant.

* * *

**REVIEW! :D**


	28. We Are Pregnant

**Chapter 28: We Are Pregnant**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally doesn't belong to me unfortunately. **

**_Review responses:_**_ Thankyou to everyone who reviewed (you all make me smile so much when I read them!), favourited, followed and read!_

_ .love.x: I couldn't update twice last night, sorry! But here's the next chapter… I'm hoping to get another chapter up tonight but if not it's because I have to look after my Mum because she's ill! But I'll try hard! :) xoxo_

_Awesomesauce325: Thanks! :') I really like reading everything you put! Nailbiter! I hope this is just as awesome! & Haha, 16 days! ;D xoxo_

_Bubbleslolz: Haha I loved your little story! (: I was a little confused with 'on top of it' but I really try to make sure I update every day! I don't want to keep you all waiting :) I'm sure she's fine, she might be really busy (: xoxo_

_URxGORGEx: Yes! I like them songs too! :D & Yes! Good Luck, you'll be amazing don't worry about it, just focus on something! I have bad stage fright and I had to do something like that for my drama class in high school, so I focused on my best friend :) GOOD LUCK TO YOU & YOUR FRIENDS! xoxo_

_XxForeverDisneyGirlxX: Thanks so much! I love the fact that you were on the edge of your bed ;D Haha, here's the next chapter, tell me if you like it! xoxo_

_I'vegotspirit: Thankyou! It means a lot that my story makes you jump up and down! :) xoxo_

_Dyciemai: Thankyou! (: It means so much to me! I will keep that suggestion in mind! :D xoxo_

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

I'm pregnant. Its official everyone, my life is going to end in about 9 months or less. How am I supposed to take care of a baby when I'm still classed as a child myself? I know that Austin will be there for me, I hope he still will be when this gets out.

I'm just standing still. 5 minutes ago I found out that I'm going to be having a baby and now I can't move. All I hear is a little bit of breathing from either me or Austin. I can't even tell if I'm breathing or if Austin's not. I finally have the courage, I think, to turn around and face him and all I'm met with is an expressionless face.

"Austin." I asked worriedly. I got no reply.

"Austin." I asked again, still with no reply.

"Austin, please just talk to me. We can figure this out together." I whisper to him and slowly see a smile form on his face.

"W-We're pregnant." He chokes out.

"Yeah, we are." I say looking down, smiling to myself.

I think I was smiling just at the thought of having a child with Austin. Even though we're young, it won't be so difficult would it? Plenty of girls my age raise a child without their boyfriend and I'm lucky enough to have mine stick by my side.

"We are going to have a baby." Austin says in the same tone as before.

"A little you or me running around the place." I agree nodding my head.

"A girl." He says suddenly.

"What?" I ask really confused.

"I want it to be a girl. I know that I've always wanted the boy to come first so he could look after his little sister but I want a girl. She'll be just like you." He continues smiling and holding me in his arms, looking into my eyes.

"Really?"

"Heck to the yeah!" He says pumping his fist in the air. All I do is laugh.

"Language in front of the baby." I say sarcastically.

Austin gets down on his knees so that his face is opposite my stomach and rubs it, murmuring words to it.

"Are you talking to the baby?" I ask thinking that it is really sweet.

"Yeah, I'm apologizing for my foul language." He says sticking his tongue out at me.

"Get up." I say laughing whilst pulling on him to get up.

He holds onto my sides pulling himself up but being careful because he doesn't want to hurt the baby.

Once he's up, he leans in to hold me. "I love you" He whispers in my ear. "I know that this may seem like a mistake but trust me, I don't think it is. We're going to be awesome parents and no one can stand in our way Alls. I'm sorry that I was so scared before. I just saw my life flash before my eyes. I didn't expect this to happen so soon because you're young and my music career is just about to take off, but trust me when I say I'm going to be here for you and our little baby." He starts to kiss along my neck, making me arch my back, colliding my hips with his. He sucks, bites and kisses my neck giving me what I'm sure will be a couple of nice big hickeys. He hits my sweet spot and I can't take not having his lips on mine. My thoughts are clouded over and all I can think about is how much I want him, how much I need him and how much I love him.

"I love you too Austin." I said back, bringing my lips crashing onto his before he has a chance to back away. I open my mouth letting his tongue slide into my mouth, our tongues battle for dominance and Austin's winning. Whilst our tongues and mouths are engaged in this activity, I carefully unbuckle his belt on his jeans, taking it off of him along with his chains and sliding his trousers/pants down his legs revealing his pink Hollister boxers. He unbuttons my checked shirt and I shrug it off of my shoulders, feeling the warm air hit me in my black strap top. He unbuttons my jean short shorts carefully sliding them down to the floor whilst getting down onto his knees. I make a quick motion getting his t-shirt off to reveal his muscular tanned body. He starts kissing the sides of my legs travelling upwards to my thighs and to my hips making me moan in pleasure. He reaches to the bottom of my top lifting it over my head revealing my hot pink and black lace underwear and bra. We stand there admiring each other before he pins me up against the wall, attacking my lips with his once more. I continue to lift my leg up higher and higher, before Austin grabs a hold of my thigh lifting it and holding onto it around his waist. Pushing me up against the wall even more making me feel dizzier than I thought was possible, he continues to kiss me before unclasping my bra and throwing it carelessly across the room. I trace across his abs with my hands, scratching his 6 pack (an eight pack forming like many celebrities have) moving my hands down to his boxers, taking them off in one swift motion, Austin doing the same to my underwear. I jump up wrapping my legs around his waist, and kissing him whilst he leads us into the bedroom to celebrate our news.

* * *

**Review Please! I hope this was okay, I'm not any good with this stuff but I thought they should be happy about it and celebrate, ahaha :)**


	29. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 29: Mixed Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Sorry for not replying to reviews but I will tomorrow! I just wanted to get this up tonight! Hope you all enjoy it and if you haven't already read the previous chapter I posted earlier! **

A couple of weeks have gone by and the morning sickness still hasn't got any easier but Austin has been there most of the time. If I needed him during the night he would tell me to call him to help me through it, or he would come and climb through my bedroom window. I know that was being a bit careless but he doesn't really care anymore, not when it concerns me and our baby.

School has been okay I guess, no one knows about the pregnancy. Yet. Trish knows and she kind of freaked out when I told her. She had a little rant, saying stuff like…

"Ally how can you be so stupid? You're just a teenager, you can't take care of a baby too! And what about Austin? His music career is just setting off, does he even know? You know what he should do? He should learn to keep his _thing_ (emphasis on thing) in his pants! Where is he? I'm gonna go and kill him for doing this to you! How could he be so stupid?!" She kept this up for like another 10 minutes after that. I couldn't get a word in.

Austin had put in his resignation because the band did get a record contract. I remember the night he told me about it.

_(Flashback)_

_I walk up to the apartment, its cold and raining and I couldn't wait to get inside and to be warm. I make my way up the stairs to Austin's front door and let myself in. I go more into the apartment and find Austin sitting there with his phone in his hand with a huge smile on his face._

_"What's up Austin?" I ask, a little bit concerned. _

_"We done it." He says getting up still with a huge smile on his face._

_"Done what?" _

_"The record label, they loved our music. They signed us! We begin recording in a week." He says picking me up and spinning me around._

_"You're serious? Like deadly serious?" I ask trying to apprehend what was going on._

_"Yep!" He says popping the 'p'._

_"Oh my god! You're amazing, did you know that?! I knew you could do it! Ahh! I'm so happy for you!" I say screaming, a huge grin forming on my face. I look down at Austin and I can tell he is really happy. Tears start falling from my eyes and Austin's face turns from happy to concerned. _

_"It's fine, these are happy tears and anyway if it wasn't it would just be my hormones playing me up!" I say reassuringly. _

_(End of Flashback)_

That day I was so proud to be able to share that moment with Austin. He has progressed so much and taken on so much that it is unbelievable. His last day will be Friday, tomorrow and I don't want him to go, but I know that he can't keep on being my teacher so I have to deal with it.

I have a doctors' appointment in a couple of days to make sure that the baby is doing fine, and I have to tell my Dad that I'm pregnant with my teacher's baby. He isn't going to react well when I tell him, but I think I'm going to tell him after the three month period because I don't need the stress before then. I'm guessing I have like a month to make up some excuse as to how I got pregnant and why I was going out with my teacher. But the good thing is, is that I'm not showing yet so no one notices.

I'm sitting alone in Austin's apartment when I hear the door open. I turn around from my laptop which I was doing school work on to see Anna coming in.

"Hey Anna." I say with an unintended wince. A pain shot through my stomach.

"Hey Ally, are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so, I'm just having a little bit of pain." I breathe out raggedly.

"I'm phoning Austin right now and then taking you to the hospital." She replies worriedly. Anna is the only other person other than Trish, that knows about the baby. When we told her she was really supportive of us and said that she would do anything to help.

"Anna, no don't. Austin's at the recording studio making sure everything is going okay and I don't want to bother him, I'm sure the pain will go away in a couple of minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to bother him about this little thing and besides, he can't come to the hospital with me anyway, someone might think that it's a bit suspicious."

"Ally, just because he's your teacher doesn't mean you have to keep hiding your relationship from the world. He's not going to be for long."

"I know, but for now he is my teacher and that means that we do have to hide our relationship." I say getting a little agitated now, making another face as the pain increases.

"Alright, that's it." She stands up and says pulling out her phone.

(Anna's Conversation)

"Hello?" She speaks into the phone.

_"Anna?"_

"Yeah, it's me… ermm, I think we have a problem."

_"What's up?"_

Ally is in a bit of pain

_"What kind of pain?" _His voice sounds worried, well who wouldn't be when you're sister just informs you that you're girlfriend who is pregnant, is in pain.

"She's been getting pain in her stomach but she doesn't want you to know."

_"Okay, I'm on my way to the hospital, I don't care if anyone notices me. Take her there and say you found her on the side of the road or something believable. She's not putting her life or our baby's at risk."_

"Okay, will do. I'll see you there then."

Whilst Anna was on the phone, the pain was getting worse and it was getting to the point where it was unbearable.

"Come on Ally, we're going to the hospital." All I do is nod and get up with the help of Anna and make our way to the hospital to see what was happening with me.

**Review please! (: **


	30. Hospital Rooms & the Unknown

**Chapter 30: Hospital Rooms & the Unknown**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

***Everyone is asking if she's going to have a miscarriage, I can't tell you but please stick with me! You will find out in the next chapter! :) Oh, and if you have any stories tell me, because I would love to read them, and give a shout out! :)***

* * *

**_Review responses:_**_ Thankyou again to everyone! You are all awesome!_

_Bubbleslolz: Haha, I love your mini stories! (: Thankyou!_

_I'vegotspirit: Thankyou! That means a lot, seriously! I don't think I could be an author, haha and I had no clue what I was writing. But thankyou! :D_

_URxGORGEx: Haha, I didn't know how far to go, sorry! :/ But yeah! I love all types of genres, whatever music I wanna listen to really :D_

_Auslly4ever: Thankyou! I wake up every morning anxious to write the next chapter and anxious about all the reviews I get, haha! Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

We rushed to the hospital making sure that I was comfortable, or as comfortable as someone could get when they are in a lot of pain.

"Please just hurry up!" I shout at Anna.

"I'm going as fast as I can." She replies calmly.

The car ride seemed to take forever. When we pull up at the hospitals accident and emergency entrance, I can see Austin already waiting there for us, panic all over his face.

He rushed over to me with a worried expression, helping me out of the car when a huge pain strikes me in the stomach, making me scream out in pain unintentionally and making Austin more worried than he already was.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Do you think I would be screaming if I was okay?" I realise that I just snapped at him, but I really didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just really scared Austin." I say tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I know, I know, me too baby, me too." He says with a soothing voice.

We make our way inside where Anna was making sure that a doctor could see me. She was yelling all sorts of things.

"Just somebody get my student a doctor. You all are inconsiderate and intolerable. Uggghhh!" She was yelling.

"Excuse me Miss, but can you not yell like that, keep calm and mind your language, it is rather terrible. Please refrain from using it in the hospital." One of the older nurses spoke calmly to Anna, trying to sort things out with her.

"Calm?! You expect me to be calm? Who do you think you are? Can you not do your job properly? I told you that my student is pregnant and having pains in her lower abdomen and if anything happens to her or her baby, so help me god I will sue you for all you have, now get her a doctor!"

"Okay Miss, we will sort it out but please keep calm. Now where is your student?"

"She's over there with my brother, he's the one helping her to stay in an upright position. Her name is Ally, Ally Dawson. She's 16 years old and pregnant." Does it run in the family, saying peoples' names twice and then their last name once or do they just like James Bond?

"Okay, we will get her seen as soon as possible." The nurse said noticing the pain on my face and me clutching hold of my stomach.

I turn to Austin with a little bit of hope that everything will be okay.

I get seen to faster than I would have if Anna didn't make that scene. The doctor told me to go change and left me in a room with Anna and Austin. Anna holds me up and Austin dresses me in the hospital gown.

The doctor comes back in just as I lay down on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Hello Ally, my name is Dr. Harwick but you can call me Kevin. I'll be your doctor today. So I understand that you are pregnant?" He states more of a question though than a statement.

"Yes" I say shyly. "Is my baby going to be okay?" I add scared for me, for Austin and our little boy or girl.

"I'm not sure just yet. Let me do some tests then we will see if your baby is okay."

I just nod my head, not wanting to hear any bad news.

Kevin measures my weight, checks my height. Both of which I have to have help with getting up and standing up. He starts checking my blood pressure whilst talking to Austin and Anna.

"So, are you two a relation to Ally?" He asks.

"No, ermm.. she's our student. My sister Anna, found her on the side of the road in pain so assess her and make her come to the hospital. I am here because Anna thought that moral support might be needed and she was a little bit worried." Austin says with confidence with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Okay, well thank you for coming with her but you can go home, I'm sure her Dad will want to be here with her." Kevin replies.

"No!" I scream. "I don't want my Dad to know just yet. I want Austin and Anna here with me, they know about the situation and they are two people that I trust the most. Anna, could you phone Trish please? I'm sure she'll want to know."

"Okay." Anna says stepping out of the room.

"Ally, please don't get worked up, it won't be good for the baby."

"Okay." I whisper. We proceed with normal procedures and then go back to my room where an ultrasound has been set up.

"Ally, Trish said that she'll be right here as fast as she can." Anna assures me.

"Okay, thank you."

Dr. Harwick comes back in. Greeting everyone.

"Okay Ally, lets' see if your baby is okay." I turn around and see Austin staring at me with fear in his eyes and panic washing all over his face. I nod to him as if to say 'come here please' and he walks over but doesn't hold my hand. I grab a hold of his instead. "Sorry, I just don't want to do this alone." I say covering up my actions and taking a hold of Anna's hand too.

He squirts some cool jelly liquid on my belly, and uses the wand to look around for our baby. He has a look of panic on his face before looking around some more. I then hear a little thumping sound, I turn and look at Austin and his face mirrors mine. Hope but also fear still evident.

Kevin gets up from his chair and says "Okay, so here's the deal…."

* * *

**Review! :) I know it's short and I'm sorry but I won't be able to upload another chapter tonight because I have tons of college work to do, I didn't think I would be able to get this finished but I didn't want to let you all down. Please review, after all this work I love reading your reviews, they make me happy!**


	31. Hope and News

**Chapter 31: Hope & News**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Reviews: Thank you to everyone for your amazing reviews! they mean a lot.

*Sorry for the late update guys, my day hasn't been too great. I didn't think I would be upload a chapter tonight but it keeps my mind off of everything, so here it is!

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

"So here's the deal… Your baby is okay but have you been under a lot of stress recently? The heart beat is a little low but if you make sure everything is okay, I'm sure your baby will be too. You have to make sure that you take it easy, by all means go to school but you are not allowed to stand up for long time periods. I will write you a doctors' note saying this and that you cannot do any physical activity until you are showing which by then, most of your school will know I'm guessing that you haven't told them yet but it's okay. Ally, everything is going to be alright if you stick to what I'm saying. Okay, if you don't then you will put yourself and your baby at risk?" I beam at him and so does Austin and Anna. Half way through his little speech Trish comes through the door and she sees our smiles and smiles too.  
I reply with "Yes, anything. I'll do anything to make sure the baby is okay."  
"Okay, so you will be back soon for your next ultrasound anyway right?" I nod at the doctor. "Okay. You'll be staying in overnight just to make sure that everything is okay."  
The doctor walks out and Austin looks at me and then reaches for my stomach.  
"Never do that again okay baby. You scared me and mummy." He looked back up to me. "And you are going to take it easy. I don't care, you are. Anna will be at school watching you when you're there and so will Trish and when you're at home, I'll be watching you. I don't care if you are at your Dads."  
I just nod because I know what he's saying is true and he is only doing what's best for me and our baby. Believe me, I have never been as scared in my whole 16 years than I have in these past couple of hours. Nothing is going to make me not take care of myself.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V:

When I got that phone call in the studio, I dropped everything and ran out of there so fast without giving an explanation to the others, to be totally honest I really didn't care. I've never been scared in my whole life. Ally was in a lot of pain and I couldn't apprehend the way she felt every time she was having that pain. I was just the boyfriend who was worried about them both. The way she looked when she was in pain made shivers go up and down my spine because there was no way I could help her.

After the doctor had told Ally what she needed to do and she was going to follow it, that's something I was sure of, I walked out after a couple of minutes followed by Trish.

"We have to make sure she does everything right. No heavy lifting, especially her school books. No more exercising. I know it's supposed to be good for the baby and herself but I am not going to take that chance. I will drive her to school if I have to. She's not going to be stressed. She needs a stress free environment-" I was cut off by Trish.

"I know, I'm going to do everything I can as well Austin. She scared all of us."

"She certainly did. I could have lost them both. I cannot let that happen again. I know for sure that it isn't going to happen." I sat down in the chair wondering what would have happened if everything had gone wrong. I silently began to cry with my head in my hands.

Those moments were the worst of my life and I am never going to want to relive them again.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is short but I only had about 15 minutes to do this in. I have a had a bad day and I didn't want to let you down. Its better than nothing right? Review :)**


	32. Hormones Are What's Wrong

**Chapter 32: Hormones Are What's Wrong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions :/ & I don't own anything you recognise.**

***I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days! I've had a bad week and everything that has happened has made me tired :/ plus my brother is currently fixing my laptop so I am doing college work on my little sisters laptop. My parents have told me that I need to focus on my college work but anyways... here's the next chapter anyway :)***

**If you guys have time make sure you read ljitrackrunner12's story Best Friend or Boyfriend :D**

* * *

**_Review Responses:_**

**_rossxlaura01: thanks, I'm sorry you didn't like the way I went with this story but I hope you still read it :)_**

**_awesomesauce325: thankyou! I have replied to your PM :D_**

**_bubbleslolz: haha thanks! :)_**

**_bettybox: Ally doesn't have a brother in my story?_**

**_Thankyou to everyone for reviewing :) I've had a bad week & you guys make me smile! You should try and make me laugh too, I need to laugh more this week :) & .love.x, I'm alright at the moment thankyou, but it doesn't help college stuff is stressing me out and stuff at home :/_**

* * *

Austins P.O.V:

It's been a tense couple of weeks since Ally was rushed to the hospital. Between me, Anna and Trish we have been making sure that Ally is okay, that she isn't taking on too much work, and that she has been taking it easy. My last day was tiring and emotional for me, saying good bye to all my students and the staff was hard. Everyday since I left I've been wanting to go back just to make sure that everything that Ally is doing isn't too much. I get updates from both Trish and Anna on how she is, and Ally texts me of course but she isn't going to tell me what she's really doing. I've been recording with the band and I guess that has taken some distraction of off the baby situation but not much. They mentioned the way I ran out of rehearsal the other day, my response was that Anna had an emergency. They all seemed to believe me after being concerned about her, and asking loads of questions. They seemed to believe me but I know that I'm going to have to tell them soon about Ally and the baby.

I wrote a new song which shows my feelings, the only reason I wrote it was because the way I was feeling was getting too much for me and I needed to get them out.

"You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months, you're brought to life

I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.

And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

You can lie with me,  
With your tiny feet  
When you're half asleep,  
I'll leave you be.  
Right in front of me  
For a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe.

'Cause you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.  
Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why."

I have yet to sing it in front of Ally. I'm scared of what her reaction will be especially with her hormones going crazy. Anna heard a little bit of it and started crying, which when subsided she said that it was beautiful. To top it all off, Ally hasn't even started thinking about telling her Dad about the baby, I get that she doesn't want to know his reaction but she will have to eventually and I'll be right there if she wants me to be. The only problem is that she's beginning to show and he will guess soon.

I'm laying in bed next to Ally, my arm around her shoulder, her face resting in the crook of my neck, just the way I like it because I get to smell her amazing hair and rest my head on hers. My other hand was intertwined with hers resting on her baby bump. I untangled myself to go turn on the shower waiting for it to warm up. I can't even have coffee in the mornings because it makes Ally have morning sickness still. Even the smell of it makes her feel like she'll be sick. She has the hardest time at school or walking through the mall.

I get into the shower and 15 minutes later I hear the door being opened just as I'm finishing up.

"Austin?" Ally's harmonious voice questions.

"Yeah babe?" I reply wondering what was wrong.

"Are you in the shower?" She asks the obvious. Her pregnancy hormones kicking in giving her pregnancy brain.

I turn off the shower hearing small sobs escaping her lips.

"Hey can you pass me my towel please?" I ask desperately trying to get out there to see what's wrong. I get no answer so I step out of the shower, grab my towel and putting it around me whilst walking towards Ally.

"Hey, hey, hey what's wrong?" I say soothingly pulling her into a hug.

"I woke up and you weren't there, then I got up and tried putting on my normal clothes just to find out that nothing fits me anymore because I'm fat!" Her voice getting louder with every word she says and crying harder.

I try soothing her but it was no use. Hormones are the worst part of having a pregnant partner.

* * *

**Review! Did you love it or hate it?**


	33. We're Supposed To Be Going Shopping

Chapter 33: We're Supposed To Be Going Shopping

Disclaimer: Austin & Ally is not mine.

*At this moment in time Ally is like 3/4 months pregnant.*

Okay so I really wanted this chapter to be longer but I'm sorry. I was in a car accident today and have whiplash which means that my neck is killing me :( I shouldn't be on the computer or anything but I don't really care haha. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The review responses will be at the bottom today.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

Austin said that it might be a good idea for me to go shopping for more clothes because I'm "growing". Ugghhh… that's just another word that is polite for saying that I'm fat. I don't get why he doesn't just say it to my face. But no, now because I'm pregnant I have to go shopping. I hate shopping. Especially for myself. Trish and Anna are going to be coming with me to help me pick clothes that are comfortable and actually fit me because I'm a whale! I have even resulted in wearing Austin's baggy clothes.

It was a Thursday and I was supposed to be going to school but obviously having no clothes, I couldn't. Anna took the day off and Trish went with the excuse that she is 'ill'.

"Okay girls, when we get there it's shops, food, more shops and more food." Trish says in an orderly fashion.

"Does that mean I get pickles?" I say hopefully. I was so glad that I didn't go off pickles. I don't know how I would have lived without them!

"Yes Ally that means you get pickles" I start to smile until Trish continued. "If they have any."

"What?! That's not fair!" I say in between sobs. I get out my phone and dial the all familiar number.

"Hello?" Comes through the other end.

"They might not have any pickles." I cry into the phone.

"Who might not have any pickles Alls?"

"The shopping mall. I really want some pickles and Trish said only if they have them."

"I'm sure they do have some but if not then-" I cut him off right there.

"But what if they don't have any?! My life will be ruined and I won't make it through the day!"

Austin chuckles on the other end of the phone. "If you had let me finish, I would have said that if not then I packed a couple of jars into a box in the boot of the car for you."

"Really?! I knew there was a reason I loved you!" I say smiling happily.

"What? That's the only reason you love me? I thought it was because of my sexiness!" He mocks a hurt voice.

"Yep! That's the only reason… Your sexiness isn't as important." I get weird looks from Trish and Anna. I just shrug and smile.

"My sexiness is not important to you? So then you won't mind me wearing loads of clothes to bed and looking horrible?"

"No! You better not do that Austin Monica Moon otherwise you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

He chuckles again. I love his laugh, it's so sweet and innocent.

"Anyways, I've gotta go Alls. Have fun shopping, get something sexy for me please. One of us in this relationship needs to be sexy, and if it's not me then it's you."

"Me, sexy? I'm the whale in this relationship."

"You're not a whale or fat Alls, you're pre-"

"Yeah, blah de blah de blah, you're not fat you're pregnant, I've heard it before."

"It's the truth. I love you, have a safe journey, I'll see you when you get home. Bye"

"I love you too. Have a good day" I say ending the call.

I sit in the car with the music turned up, all three of us singing along to Austin's bands new song 'Keep Away From This Girl'. Austin has been recording and writing a lot of songs recently but won't let me listen to them otherwise it will spoil the surprise of hearing them for the first time, or something like that. It's annoying that I can't listen to them before or go to the recording studio with him. I mean he's not my teacher anymore but we have to ease our way into the 'world' as Austin puts it. I need to tell my Dad about the baby before the whole school knows, so that means soon. I don't want to hear what he has to say, but I know that when I do he'll voice his opinions. I think I'm ready to tell him right now.

"Trish, can we stop by my house please? I need to tell my Dad." I say with urgency in my voice.

"What right now? Don't you want Austin with you?" Anna butts in.

"I do but I know that it'll be harder when he's there. I'm ready to tell him right now."

"Ally, we're going shopping for more clothes. Are you sure you don't want to do it tomorrow."

They keep trying to change my mind but I know I have to do this so why am I putting it off?

"No, I have to do it now."

"Okay." Trish says taking a detour to the mall.

I'm going to tell my Dad. Oh crap!

* * *

**Review!**

Review Responses:

**Awesomesauce325**: I know haha, i've replied back haha ;D I love it when reading about hormonal pregnant people, it makes me laugh :)

**Rossxlaura01**: Haha, thankyou! :)

**randomsmileyperson**: I know! They make me laugh & That's why I put it in the chapter, because they nearly had a miscarriage and I think it fit okay :)


	34. Revelations

**Chapter 34: Revelations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got home from the doctors and they put me on ibuprofen and diazepan. Which means I was really sleepy and it made me feel like a space cadet haha. **

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Auslly4ever: **I'm alright, got bad whiplash :/ I was in college yesterday haha, me take rest? its not heard of ;P You rock too! :D

**Awesomesauce325:** Haha, i love it when people make pregnant people annoyed, it is funny. ONE WEEK!

**Bubbleslolz:** I'm in college haha, doing Uniformed Services, you from the U.S? Because College isn't the same here as it is in other places :/

Thankyou to my new reviewers, Socola & MissWeasley8! & Thankyou to all my reviewers that continue to make me smile, you are all so awesome for reviewing all the time. Awesomesauce325, Auslly4ever, randomsmileyperson, hussiehusky, I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch, queenc1, HEOLove88, .love.x, rossxlaura01, xRainbowNinjax, DoubleBubble249 & Bubbleslolz. Sorry if I missed anyone out.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

Trish was driving to my Dad's house and I'm sure that by now Anna has text Austin telling him about my sudden outburst about wanting to tell my Dad right now. They both are just sitting there, really quietly. Every now and then I hear vibrations from one of the girls phones confirming my suspicions about them telling Austin. I don't really care at the moment. I need to tell my Dad and that's what everyone has been bothering me about right? Telling him before it's too late. If I had my choice, I would be telling him when I was giving birth to my baby not now but no. Now I'm telling him, well when we get there.

I was just about to turn my phone off to avoid any interruptions whilst telling my Dad when I get a call. Oh look guess who it is.. Austin.

I click 'accept' and immediately hear Austin's voice on the other end.

_"Are you being serious Ally? Going to tell your Dad right now? I thought we were going to do this together."_ His voice booms not in the angry way, although I can sense a hint of anger evident, but it was more of a cross between scared, angry and upset.

"I know we were going to but I'm thinking that now it will be easier than if you were with me. I mean if you were with me then he would get angrier than normal. I know that WE were supposed to do this but if I don't get this over and done with then I won't be able to tell him until I'm in the hospital giving birth."

_"Yeah, I know… I just wanted to tell him together so that we could start fresh with our family." _

"I know but I'm almost at my Dads so I've got to go."

_"Okay, be careful. I love you, and I'll see you soon."_ I knew at that moment when he said 'I'll see you soon' he was on his way to my Dads.

"Okay, I love you too. Bye."

_"Bye babe."_ He says and I end the call.

I sit there and soon Trish pulls up to my Dads house or my house still I guess.

"So Ally are you sure about this?" Trish asks me.

"Yeah, I mean I have to eventually right? No time like now."

"Yeah but you could wait a while?" Anna interrupts Trish from speaking.

"I thought you all wanted me to tell him? You all were pushing me saying that I needed to tell him before it's too late and now you don't want me to?" I reply.

"Of course we do, we just think that this is a spur of the moment kind of thing and it hasn't been properly planned out." Trish argues.

"This is a spur of the moment thing and it hasn't been planned out." I state the obvious.

"Yeah but Ally, you are always the one that wants to plan every single little detail." Anna says back.

"Well maybe I just want to be spontaneous this one time." I say shrugging my shoulders.

Before they can say anything else I get out of the car walking towards my front door. I hear Trish and Anna's footsteps behind me though trying to catch up to me. I get out my keys and open the front door.

"Dad?" I shout through the house.

"Dad? You home?" I ask again trying to get a hint as to where he may be.

"Anyone home? Dad?" I try one last time.

"Upstairs Ally-Gator." I hear my Dads voice all happy and content, which will all be spoiled once I tell him what I have to say.

I walk up the stairs making sure that I was careful due to still recovering from being in the hospital.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school Ally-Gator?" Typical. He uses my nickname too, this will be so hard for me.

"Yeah, but there's something that I really need to tell you." I say a little bit shakily.

"What is it?" He answers.

"Okay, promise me not to go off on one when I tell you."

"I promise Ally."

"Okay, so ermm… I have a boyfriend that is a little bit older than me, I believe you have met him before." I start off.

"Is it your old music teacher?"

"W-w-what?" I say in my 'normal' tone.

"I knew it, I knew there was something weird about that night." He says getting up from where he was sitting which was currently at his desk sorting out the inventory for Sonic Boom.

"How did you find out?" I whisper.

"I knew that there was something between you even when you said there wasn't. I could see it in the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him."

"But aren't you mad?"

"I was. I still am. You kept it from me. He was your teacher, but I don't want to lose you."

Phew. That was just the easy part though.

"Dad, I think you might want to sit down for my next bit of news." He looks at me sceptically.

"Ally. Please don't tell me this. I could barely handle you telling me about you and your high school music teacher."

"I know this may be hard for you. Trust me, I didn't plan on this happening and neither did Austin but we love each other and this is our decision." I could see my Dad looking at me weirdly and glancing all over my body. He's figuring it out. Just then Austin came into the room, breathing heavily.

"I'm pregnant." I say looking straight into his eyes when the realisation hits him.

* * *

**Love it, hate it? Tell me what you think. Review (:**


	35. You Did This

**Chapter 35: You Did This!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally unfortunately for me!**

**I have started a new story everybody so go check it out and review please! Tell me if you love it, hate it or think that it will just be a waste of my time. Thank you! It's called New Beginnings of My Life.**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Awesomesauce325:** 6 more days! Hahaha :) *pinch!* ;D

**URxGORGEx: **Thankyou! That made me smile widely! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! :D

**Socola:** Thankyou! :D You can write like me because to be honest, I'm not sure when I write them if they are any good :/ But you should totally start writing!

**Baimar13:** Thankyou! Dedicated? Hahaha thanks :)

**RLSK123:** Next one is now here! :D Thankyou, I will try!

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

You're pregnant. That's all my Dad heard before getting up and crossing the room and looking very angrily at Austin. Austin was backing away from my Dad but it was no use. My Dad had him up against his collar on his shirt at the wall. Yelling all kinds of abuse that no-one could make out.

"You got my little girl pregnant?! You scumbag! She's not old enough to be in a mature relationship let alone have a child with her Music Teacher of all people." My Dad raged.

"Mr. Dawson, if you would just let me speak for one moment I-" Austin was cut off by my Dad's voice booming in his face.

"Speak for one moment?! Who the hell do you think you are? You were her music teacher. This is so messed up it's unbelievable. I could report you to the police. I don't know why I didn't in the first place, when I first had my suspicions." My Dad rambled on.

"Sir, I love Ally and she loves me. We are going to raise this baby together. Do you really think that when I applied for a job at the school that someone as intelligent as Ally, so mesmerizing and beautiful not to mention smart, funny, talented and quick witted would make me fall in love with them? No! Of course you don't know that will happen and you don't want it to happen. I tried to forget about those feelings, I truly did but when she comes to my classroom and looks at me like she has feelings that she cannot hide for you then you don't think straight. I still can't. I promise you that I will never take advantage of her."

"I don't care about all of that. You are taking advantage of my baby girl!"

"No he isn't. I'm big enough and old enough to make my own decisions Dad. I didn't choose Austin, Austin didn't choose me. It was fate." I interrupt both of them. Austin looks at me worriedly because I'm not supposed to be getting worked up blah de blah and all that jazz but I really couldn't care less. I wasn't going to let my Dad say that about Austin. Everything my Dad said was lies. I knew that, Austin knew that and so did Trish and Anna, who by the way mirrored Austin's face of worry. But why couldn't my Dad see how happy I have been these past couple of months?! Is he blind or does he not want me to be happy.

"Allyson Marie Dawson. You will not speak to me in that way. Can't you see that he just using you?! He will move onto the next girl when this all gets too much for him and he can't handle the responsibilities of being tied down to you and this baby."

"Dad-" I start to say before being interrupted.

"Excuse me Sir, but I think that you have all of this wrong. I will not just run off and leave Ally all by herself with our baby. How could anyone leave their child when they already love it so much?!" Austin replied back, I can feel his anger rising so I decide to cut in.

"Dad. You know that I love you, but please can you just be happy for me for once, please?! I'm going to have this baby and Austin is going to be there right by my side."

"But Ally, you're growing up too fast."

"I'm not growing up too fast Dad, of course I'm going to grow up, and everyone does, but come on… I've been growing up ever since Mum left us to go to freaking Africa! I'm pretty sure that this won't make a difference." I say raising my voice.

"Ally you need to sit down and make sure that you're not putting the baby in any harm." I hear Trish say behind us.

"Ally, please just go and sit down." Anna agreed with Trish.

My Dad caught on to what they were saying and interrupted them before they had a chance to literally put me on the chair itself.

"She will not go and sit down! We are having a discussion about my child not being old enough to have a baby." His voice boomed through the whole house.

"Yeah and what happens when she looses the baby then huh?!" Trish screamed at him.

"Patricia De La Rosa!" My Dad warned.

"Don't you 'Patricia De La Rosa' me Mr. Dawson! I have been through this whole thing will Ally and Austin and to be honest, I think that you are being quite irrational about the whole situation. You got over the fact that your daughter may be involved with her teacher because she was happy right?" She pauses waiting for the nod of approval from my Dad, which he responds with a slight nod. I'm being taken to the couch by Austin picking me up, placing me laying down and getting a blanket to keep me warm. He kisses the top of my head before going back to where Trish was and asking Anna to take his place by sitting with me. She of course nods because she doesn't want to see any of us hurt.

Trish continues with her little rant. "Then why can you not just accept that they are obviously meant to be? They love each other and that love has been produced into a baby that I love like anything and to be honest that whole scare a couple of weeks back made me so protective over her that you cannot believe, but anyway… just accept what is because if you don't I can guarantee you that Ally will choose Austin over you as much as it will hurt her, she'll do it because she loves him and it's not just something that is happening until Austin gets bored." She finishes off her rant realising what she had just said.

"What scare?!" My fathers voice whispers.

"Ally was rushed to the hospital a couple of weeks back and she nearly lost the baby. We've been making sure that she takes it easy and not getting over stressed which by now she probably is." Austin's voice was dripping with venom at my Dad because he was so inconsiderate as to my state, but come on, my Dad didn't know because I didn't tell him so it's really not his fault.

"You nearly had a miscarriage?" My Dad turns to me with tears in his eyes and all I just do is nod holding back my tears and all the emotions I felt that night.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that this is right but I don't want to loose my daughter so if Austin makes you happy and this baby is healthy then that is all I can ask for, but you do know that you two are going to get a lot of hate for this right?"

Yeah, that's the part I'm more worried about.

* * *

** Review Please! Tell me if I could improve it or anything! Please :D **


	36. Doctor Appointments

**Chapter 36: Doctor Appointments**

**Disclaimer: Not owning Austin and Ally really disappointing and sad.**

**_Everyone please check out my new story because I don't know if I will continue it if I don't get a couple more reviews! So please, it doesn't seem like many people are interested :/_**

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**I'vegotspirit**: Thankyou so much! It really means a lot! You should check out my new story!

**Awesomesauce325**: 4 days! ;D Hahaha you're welcome ;)

**Randomsmileyperson**: I didn't know how I should have him react but did it work well? I'm not sure…

**Rossxlaurax01**: Haha, I just want to make sure you do like it! :) Hahaha, I know it's horrible when a stories chapter ends :P I'm sorry (; Thankyou for saying that my story is awesome! Check my other one out?

**Bubbleslolz**: Good luck with singing opera! Hahaha, I mean people say I can sing but no, I have stage fright and I can't even stand up in front of people :/

**URxGORGEx**: Thankyou! :D I'm hoping this chapter satisfies you! :)

**Queenc1**: I thought it would be nice too :) Thankyou.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

It's been about two weeks since I told my Dad about me being pregnant and of course my relationship with my former music teacher. He doesn't look at me the same anymore, I mean he is coming around a little bit at a time but it's not the same as we were before. Every time I get cravings or he sees me in my maternity clothes (which is most of the time when I'm not wearing Austin's clothes, which he doesn't like either may I add) he just ignores me and pretends like I'm not there, aside from the fact that I'm getting bigger and bigger every day. I'm being serious, I've seen people who are like the same month as I am and they are not this big. I'm like a freaking whale!

I have my doctors' appointment today and although I had to go to the first and second one with Trish, I declined wanting to know anything about it. I even refused to see my baby on the screen for the first time because I wanted Austin to be there. Today, he is going to be there. It's been torture not knowing anything but of course Trish knows loads already and has been going on shopping sprees for my baby. I don't know if I'll have anything to buy to be honest, that's how overboard she has gone.

As I finish getting ready I hear a knock at the door, and then the doorbell ring a few seconds later. This is what Austin does all the time when he comes round just so I know that its him. Of course, my father doesn't answer the door because he 'can't be bothered' but the real reason is because he 'doesn't want to see the idiot who got his daughter pregnant at a young age'. Don't worry, I've been lectured long enough and hard enough to know everything about how much my Dad doesn't like the situation.

I run down the stairs making sure to be careful because otherwise I'll get a lecture from my Dad and Austin along with Anna and Trish. Even though it seems like my Dad doesn't care, he does because when I do something that will 'put me or the baby at risk' unintentionally of course he goes on and on about how I shouldn't be doing that like lifting heavy things.

I open the door to Austin looking casual/smart but with his hair scruffy just the way I like it.

"Morning" He says and leans in to kiss my cheek but before he does that I turn my head to make sure that he kisses my lips. He responds quickly to what I had done, kissing me more forcefully, and his hands circling my stomach. I respond eagerly and our make out session is interrupted by a clear of the throat from my father behind us. Austin pulls away and whispers "that was a very good welcoming" in my ear.

I smile but remember that my Dad had just caught us making out on his front door step.

"Hey Dad…"

"Ally, aren't you supposed to be going, you do have a doctors appointment?" He says like it never happened. Weird…

"Yeah, we were just going to go now." I say hoping he doesn't ask any more questions.

He scoffed but nods his head. "Okay then, I'll see you later I guess." I nod thinking that he's just being nice and really doesn't care at this precise moment. Austin and I turn around and just as we get to the car I hear my Dad say my name. I turn back around and he has a smile on his face.

"Bring back a sonogram of my grandbaby Ally-Gator." He says.

"You can count on it Dad." I say smiling turning around to see Austin with a big wide grin too.

We get in the car and the music is playing. We sit in silence, the comfortable kind until we're about 5 minutes away from the doctors.

"Are you excited to see what we're having?" Austin turns to me and asks.

"Yeah, I mean it's been hell not knowing anything but I know that this is going to be amazing because we both get to see it together for the first time." I smile at myself knowing that we were seeing it together as an official couple.

"Yeah, I know… it was murder not being able to come with you the first couple of times, but I'm glad you decided to wait."

"Me too"

We pull up to the doctors' surgery and get out of the car. Austin comes over to my side and grabs my hand, interlacing our fingers.

We get up to the front desk and check in. We wait for my name to be called and when it is, Austin turns to me and says "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, always have been and always will be." I return.

We walk into the room and I immediately took my place on the bed, lifting my t-shirt up.

"Hello Ally." The doctor says walking in the room.

"Hey Dr. Roberts" I say back. "This is my boyfriend and the father Austin Moon."

"Hello Austin, first time I'm guessing because I haven't seen you before." Austin nods towards the young woman, saying hello back. "Now I know why Ally didn't want to know anything about the baby other that it is healthy and the basic things." She states.

"Okay so we are going to be checking your baby's growth, the gender if you want to know and all the other basics today Ally."

"Okay. Can we actually find out the gender of the baby." I ask eagerly.

"Yes of course you can." She smiles back at me.

"Now I'm going to squirt this gel on your stomach like before and it will probably be cold like the other times." She says doing what she said she would be doing. I look up to Austin who is staring at the blank screen waiting for our baby to appear. He obviously felt my gaze on him and looked into my eyes. We stared at each other until we hear a heartbeat beating really fast.

We look straight up towards Dr. Roberts and the look of astonishment on her face made us a little bit worried.

"What's going on Doc?" Austin asks before I could open my mouth.

"Ermmm… well this is really unusual for me but it seems that in previous appointments I didn't see this because the other one was hiding behind the other." She pauses waiting for us to realise what she had said. Other one?!

"The other one?" I ask looking from Austin to the doctor to the screen.

"Yes, the other one… you're having twins. Congratulations!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Twins… twins…" Austin repeats.

"Yes, twins." I say confirming.

"Did you want to know the genders now?" Dr. Roberts asks.

I look to Austin and he looks into my eyes.

"Yes." We both say together.

"Okay so because you are having twins we won't know which one is which until you actually give birth. Baby 1 is a…"

* * *

**Hahaha, sorry about the cliffhanger but I thought I would leave because I've gotta keep you coming back for more ;D Review & tell me what you want the babies to be. Both boys? Both girls? One of each?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	37. Gender Crazy

**Chapter 37: Gender Crazy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Okay, so this is it… the gender of each baby is revealed! Haha, whilst I have your attention go check out rossxlaurax01's fanfiction! It's called How I Met Laura…. It's Raura fanfic.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

"Baby 1 is a… Girl! Congratulations." Dr. Roberts finishes.

"Oh my god! We're having a little girl." Austin says astonished. A little girl.

"I have to learn to braid her hair and everything. All the dolls are going to be around our house when we get one because it makes sense…" He says rambling on. I can tell that he's really happy about having a little girl. "She's going to be Daddy's little princess."

I just smile to myself. My own little girl to take care of.

"Do you want to know Baby number 2's gender?" The doctor asks. We both nod our heads like idiots.

"Baby number 2 is a boy! Congratulations, you are having one of each." She exclaims.

One of each. A dream come true.

"How can you tell what they are?" I wonder out loud.

Dr. Robert started explaining the process in how to tell what the baby gender is and everything about them, she was smiling at us, probably because we want to know everything and about how everything works.

"But they look like jellybeans." Austin stated a little bit confused.

"They will do but as they progress you will see that they change and become the baby or babies in your case you have." Dr. Roberts answers his statement.

"Have you got any names yet?" She asks us.

We both shake our head even though we should really be thinking about them because it takes the right amount of time for a baby's name to be chosen, right?

We finish up the appointment getting loads of ultrasounds for everyone, I cannot wait until we tell them that it's twins. First is going to be Anna and Trish, both of them together.

Austin's P.O.V:

When the doctor announced that it twins I was ecstatic. I actually couldn't believe that we were having twins, I mean I thought that it was only one and I was freaking out but twins, twice the work, twice the mess, twice of everything. Now I'm in freak out mode!

We were driving back to tell my sister and Trish. I was a little bit nervous about how Ally's Dad, Mr Dawson was going to react. His little girl was growing up, was in an illegal relationship with her former teacher and is pregnant. With twins now.

We get back to the apartment, Anna is already there of course because she is kind of living there at the moment, Ally texted Trish telling her to meet us there and there they both were. Standing on the doorsteps of the apartment building, eagerly waiting to see the sonogram photos. Why weren't they in the actual apartment?

We get out of the car and walking past them into the building with huge smiles on ours faces and of course they follow. We get inside and me and Ally go about our normal routines. Trish and Anna just stare at us as if to say 'what the hell do you think you are doing?'

"Oh you guys want to know how the appointment went." I exclaimed and Ally caught on to what I was doing.

"Ermm… yeah!" They say in synchronisation with the 'duh' tone of voice.

"Oh, well why didn't you say anything?" Ally says with a 'serious' face which is more like her trying to hide the fact that she is giggling inside.

They looked at us like we were crazy. Ally got two sonogram pictures out and handed them both of the pictures. Trish took one and Anna took the other and they just stared at them.

"What is it?! It looks like 2 jelly beans conjoined." Trish says confused.

"Yeah!" Anna agreed.

"Well, they are like jelly beans I guess." Ally said calmly.

"Well that's a bit weird… hey, wait! Did you say they?! As in more than one?" Trish screamed.

"Well, yeah I guess if you put it that way." I answered for Ally.

"You guys are having twins?!" Anna replied. We nodded.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh my god, oh my god! Do you know the genders?! They are going to be so cute. Ally's brown eyes and Austin's blond hair and-"

"It's a girl and a boy!" Ally interrupts Anna and Trish's ramble.

"One of each! Oh my god, Trish! We gotta go shopping." Anna exclaims and Trish nods her head like crazy.

"What right now?" I say a bit confused as to why they have to shop for OUR baby right at this precise moment.

"Yep! Bye big brother and sister in law! Oh and congratulations" Anna says walking out of the apartment. Trish says her goodbyes and congratulations to us too and follows Anna out of the door.

"Well, that went well." Ally says with excitement.

"Haha, yeah… just think about telling your Dad which is where we are going right now." I say dragging her out of the room until we reach the car.

Ally's P.O.V:

We told Trish and Anna. We have to tell my Dad. We were driving there right now to tell him our amazing news but probably his worst nightmare.

We pull up at the house and get out of the car. Once we get inside of my childhood home I call for my Dad and then see him on the sofa watching football.

"Hey Ally-Gator" He greets warmly. "Austin." He adds.

"Hey Dad. We've got you a sonogram, and some news." I speak trying to be vague.

"Let me have it then." He says. I get out the sonogram picture handing it to him whilst Austin tells him. "It's twins!" He exclaims.

My Dad looks at him in shock. "Genders?" He manages to choke out.

"One of each." I say.

"That's amazing honey." My Dad says and hugs me and then Austin.

Is he really warming up to the idea of us?

* * *

**I have just found out that I have to go physiotherapy for my neck and I really hate doctor surgery's/hospitals :/ Please Review! :D I got more people asking me for both a boy and a girl, sorry if you wanted it to be different! :( Opinions?!**


	38. My Daughter

**Chapter 38: My Daughter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally! D: **

_Okay, so I don't know when I will be able to update another chapter throughout the week, my sister's birthday is Monday, Christmas is Tuesday, Boxing Day is Wednesday and Thursday and Friday are a bit hectic too! I will try… all I can say is that it definitely won't be Monday-Wednesday. Sorry! Christmas is a really special time in our family as it is for others and I will be spending it with my family, my brother and sister are coming up from London, I don't get to see them as often as I would like so it's a really awesome atmosphere. I get into the Christmas mood loads! I was singing Christmas songs in September! I think it's one of the best times of the year, except from Summer. So review and tell me all about your Christmas traditions etc. I would love to hear about what you have been doing to get into the Christmas spirit. :) _

**Awesomesauce325: How was the concert?! **

**Bubbleslolz: This chapter will explain hopefully.**

* * *

Lester's P.O.V:

I didn't know what to expect when she was there in front of me telling me that she had something to tell me. It could have been anything. I already grew to the fact that something was going on with her and her previous music teacher. She would always be happy when coming home from school. I mean I knew that if I done anything about it she would hate me for a while right? What was I supposed to do, ignore her? Well that is what I have been doing ever since I found out that she was pregnant. Ignoring the whole entire topic of babies and when I see her in his clothes or those maternity clothes, it pangs at my heart at how I could be so selfish and not realising I had a grandbaby and that there isn't anything that is going to change that. She came downstairs and she was getting ready for her doctors' appointment, she was in his clothes and the baby bump was noticeable. I don't know why but I just couldn't bring myself to look at it, how bad is that? I'm the grandfather of that baby and I couldn't stand to look at it because it was my 16 year old daughters. I mean she's 16! She probably doesn't even know how much it takes to raise a child. I suppose I could help them both. She had gone back upstairs because it was notably uncomfortable between the two of us. I just go and sit on the couch and mind my own business. I hear the front door but I don't get it knowing that it's him. She comes rushing down the stairs and I know she is being careful because if not there will be a whole lot of ugly. Even though I don't agree with everything that has happened, I still care about the baby and my daughter. I don't agree that she is having the baby or that it is with her former teacher but I just don't want to not be in their lives.

I think she's still at the door doing who knows what. I walk up behind them to see them kissing. Now that's something I really don't want to see, so I 'clear my throat'. They get the message in the end. They pull away from each other and Austin whispers something into her ear. She laughs obviously so it had to be funny. Her smile is so wide it makes me smile.

"Hey Dad…" She says awkwardly.

"Ally, aren't you supposed to be going, you do have a doctors' appointment?" I say trying to forget the

"Yeah, we were just going to go now." She says.

I scoff slightly and nod my head. "Okay then, I'll see you later I guess." They make their way to Austin's car but turn around when they hear me call Ally's name out and I have a smile on my face because of what I was about to say.

"Bring back a sonogram of my grandbaby Ally-Gator." I say smiling. I want to see it on a sonogram. It will be official then, not that it already isn't now.

"You can count on it Dad." She says smiling then turning towards Austin who had a grin on his face. I do want to see my grandchild you know, it's like they are surprised, note the sarcasm.

I wait a while for them to get back, doing odd jobs around the house and then doing some more inventory for Sonic Boom. I'm guessing they went and told Trish and Anna, I think her name was before, probably because they are very supportive unlike how I have been.

I hear my name being called so I know that they are back. I'm sitting on the couch watching football so I don't really register it but she comes into the living room anyway with a huge smile on her face. It's mirrored on Austin's too.

"Hey Ally-Gator" I greet her warmly, waiting for the news. "Austin" I add. I mean I have to try and be nice for Ally's sake, right?

"Hey Dad. We've got you a sonogram, and some news." She says. Oh no. Not more news. She's being really vague about the whole

"Let me have it then." I says dreading the worst scenarios'. Ally gets out the sonogram picture handing it to me whilst Austin opens his mouth to tell me what the news is. "It's twins!" He exclaims.

I look at him in shock. "Genders?" I manage to choke out because I'm just so shocked about the news.

"One of each." She says.

"That's amazing honey." I say going to hug them both. They both are shocked but respond after getting over the initial shock. A girl and a boy. Wow.

I think I might just want to be a part of this. They are both going to be in my life and they are going to need help. I won't lose my daughter or the chance to be a part of my granddaughter and grandson's lives.

* * *

Review! I know it's short but it was a filler chapter about how Lester was feeling and all of that jazz. I have a lot of things to do so it was short because of that and I feel really bad because I literally think you are all amazing!

Also, I am taking names for the babies! So please review, tell me what you think about the story so far and anything else you want to include and tell me some names and I will pick some of the best and then you can vote for them. PM me or review with your ideas :)

REVIEW PLEASE AND HAVE AN AWESOME CHRISTMAS!


	39. Braving It

**Chapter 39: Braving It**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**** How was everyone's Christmas?! Tell me about it in your review! Oh! & Vote for the babies names! They are at the bottom. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but this story is nearly ending *sigh* I'm thinking of a sequel though, review and tell me if you want one! I have loads of family up from where I used to live so I haven't been able to go on my laptop to do my college work let alone writing my stories so I'm sorry!**

**Happy Birthday to Awesomesauce325 for yesterday! Hope you had an awesome day!**

* * *

I was having trouble. The babies due date was coming closer and closer and I had no idea what to name them. I mean you have to think about these things right? We haven't. I feel like I should pick a name that is really special to both of us, but my mind isn't working today. I put it down to pregnancy brain. Austin isn't helping me, I don't even know if he has had any ideas. I have a baby book of names but all the ones I like might not feel right when the babies are here. We haven't got anything ready ourselves. It's really stressing me out but I know that with everything going on, there isn't much time. Austin is really busy. His band are writing a few more songs, sorting out doing some concerts to promote themselves and recording the songs. One of the things that I'm scared about is him leaving me and the babies. What if I go into labour on the road? That's if I'm going with him, he might now want me to. What about after they are born? He'll be doing concerts everywhere! Don't get me wrong, I know that this is important to him and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity but please, I'm going to need someone other than my Dad and Trish here to help me, right? I don't know if I'll be able to do it without him.

These are only some of the things that have been going around in my mind. I don't know how or when I'm supposed to tell Austin all about them or even if I'll be able to. How do I tell him that we need to find some names for the baby and that he better be here for me even when he is on the road?! Like that is even possible.

I was walking to school as normal because I didn't have anything else to do and my Dad told me that if I was going to have this baby that I should keep going to school because then I won't get behind when the baby comes blah de blah de blah. I know that I should be grateful for everything he is doing but everything he is saying, I've either read about or someone has already told me the consequences of this. But today was one of the biggest days. I was going to school in my maternity clothing that showed of my baby bump. You know what this means? Everyone will find out today. I haven't told Austin that I was doing this today because I didn't really feel the need to. It's my body and no one knows that he has anything to do with it, right? I should have told him right?! No. Ally you can't back out now. You've come so close to back down. Austin will find out anyway because as soon as Anna sees me I'm sure she will make sure that Austin knows everything that is happening.

I am currently just about to enter the school and I am so nervous. I open the doors, walking through the vacant hallways to my locker. I'm in my own little world not noticing that the halls have become busier and busier. I look up from my locker to see everyone staring at my hand that is currently occupying the spot on my belly where the babies are kicking. It normally feels like butterflies but these are more powerful and I can't begin to imagine what contractions actually feel like. I suddenly feel someone standing behind me. I turn around to see Trish looking at me surprised.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She exclaims.

"I am going to school and not hiding the fact that I am pregnant. I mean why should I? I'm not embarrassed of them am I?" I say a bit louder than I think I should.

"I know that but have you actually discussed this with Austin? Did you even tell him that you were doing this here? Today?!" She says back with some force may I add.

"No, but I knew that if I told him that he would talk me out of it and then how long would it have been until I showed everyone, huh? Ages. I'm not going to hide the fact that I am pregnant from everybody because they'll all know sooner or later." I say and out of the corner of my eye I can see Anna frantically dialling her phone, let me guess. She's calling Austin.

Right then I get a phone call. I know who it is so I answer it.

"Whats up Austin?" I say into the receiver.

_"You're in school showing off the baby bump."_ He says softly. I can't detect any anger so maybe he isn't angry with me.

"Yeah, I am. I'm not going to hide from it anymore. I'm happy with what I'm doing and who I am becoming, I need you to be here for me whenever I need you and I couldn't ask you in person could I? I haven't seen you for a week!"

_"I know and I'm sorry about that!"_ He says back to me.

"I know, I know, you're on tour and you can't be here with me right now, but what about when the babies are coming and you can't be here, huh? You might miss me giving birth."

_"I'm not going to miss you giving birth and you know that."_

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen, do I? We haven't even picked out any names."

_"Just please talk to me about these things and the baby situation, when I get back we will figure it out, okay?" _

"Yeah, I've gotta get back to school so I'll talk to you later. Bye, love you" I say pressing the end button on my phone. I hear a faint "I love you too" from Austin before I hang up.

I turn around from my locker to try to enjoy the day I have ahead of me with people whispering behind my back and other people trying to be nice just so my 'hormones' don't show. I know one thing for a fact. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_Vote for names? Please, if not then I'll have to pick them? PM me or Review with your choices. I will choose the most popular names and maybe combine them. _

_Boys: Chord, Ian, Adam, Noah or Aiden_

_Girls: Harmony, Viola, Aubrey, Melody or Addison _

**Review & Tell me what you think!**


	40. BrotherlySisterly Talks

**Chapter 40: Brotherly/Sisterly Talks**

**Disclaimer: No owning of Austin and Ally here people!**

**Thank you for all your reviews on baby names! I can't believe how many I got 37! You should all review like that more often (: I loved reading all your opinions! Read the bottom note after the chapter! (: Oh and for guests! Can you put your name at the bottom or a pen name please? I love knowing who is reading my story! :D**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V:

I'm on the road. Oh, how I love being on the road. The only thing I hate about it is that I'm away from Ally and our babies. We haven't really spoken that much but we try to have 2 phone calls a day. Even when we do speak she gets angry at me for something or another. I know that I haven't been there this past week but it's what I love and what I do. She did get me thinking about one thing though, what if I'm not there when she goes into labour? She could go into early labour today *touch wood that she doesn't* and I wouldn't be there to help her or to see my baby girl and baby boy born. I know that I'll be there if she goes into labour when she is due because I scheduled the tour like that. The others understand what I needed to do and Rydel wasn't too happy with me being away from Ally right now after everything she's been through but I know that if we want to make it in the music business, I may have to sacrifice some of the things I don't want to. I'll be there for all of the milestones in the babies lives, I know I will. I've researched all about when they normally start walking, talking, crawling, smiling and I have made sure that a few weeks prior and after that I will be there. Of course, there is the fact that they can come on the road with us after Ally graduates. She doesn't know it yet but because she wants to be a song writer, I kinda… maybe, tried to ermm, get her a job at my record company. She's really good and after college, if she wants to go, she can come and work there. She can tour on the road and submit songs via email. She could even be a singer. Once I get her over her stage fright. Which hopefully won't be long.

"Hey, you okay Austin?" I hear Rydel come up behind me and ask.

"Yeah, you know I'm just chillin'" I say in my weird voice and awesome facial expression. It always makes her laugh. It works because she laughs.

"You miss her right?" She says again. I swear this girl can read minds.

"Yeah, of course I do but there isn't anything I can do about it. She's mad at me." I say fiddling with my fingers.

"I know she is. To be honest when you told me about her, I was really shocked." She begins.

"No kidding, you nearly pushed me where the sun doesn't shine." I say back to her.

"-But… after you explained everything, I could see the amount of love you have for her and then the whole baby thing. Not many people would stand by a teenage girl who they got pregnant, suffer the consequences of their actions, and agree to raise not one but two kids." She explains.

"I love her, I wasn't just going to abandon her in a time of need." I say looking into Rydel's eyes.

"I know and that is why I love you." She says.

I chuckle because when she always says 'I love you' to everyone! Rydel is super sweet and funny. She cares about everyone and she can always forgive people for hurting her.

"I love you too, you know that." I smile back at her.

"Yeah, I do. But I know that you love Ally and that she is your soul mate. It doesn't come around often. Finding your soul mate I mean. I'm glad you have. I might not be good with relationships and everyone knows that I give good advice to you boys, but I'm serious, if I didn't have all of you guys as my brothers. I mean even though you're my cousin, you are like a brother to me, I don't know how I would get through anything. You're lucky. I'm glad you're happy little bro!"

"I'm glad you love that I'm happy. I can't believe it though, I'm going to be a Dad. How weird is that?!" I say a little freaked out.

"Yeah, I know. I always thought that Riker would make me and Aunt first, not you!" She says laughing.

"Why? Because he's the oldest?" I ask intrigued.

"Nope, just because of how he is. I know that he likes a girl and no one knew that you were dating anybody let alone in love with her. I wish you had told me."

"I really wanted too! When I got the call from Anna saying that she had to rush Ally to the hospital and I ran out of the room, I really wanted you to be there with me because you're always the one that helps me get through everything. I just, I guess… I guess I was just scared of what you would say."

"You shouldn't have been. It would've been a shock but I know you, and I wouldn't want to lose you for everything." She says hugging me tightly. I think she's crying a little bit but I'm not sure.

"You're awesome Austin." She says and now I know that she was crying.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you crying for?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She says smiling. "I'm just happy!"

"Hey you two!" Stormie comes into the room. "We've been looking for you."

"Yeah Mum, we were just talking." Rydel says smiling.

"Well get out here! Ratliff and Rocky are wanting your presence because they are doing something wacky and weird again!" She says laughing.

Rydel turns to me and says "Invite her to come on the bus for a week. I know it might not be ideal with school and everything, but we have room. Invite her friend Trish and Anna! I haven't seen Anna in ages! We can teach them for the moment or they can get the assignments sent through from their teachers."

"I think I might take you up on that." I say smiling. She walks out of the room and Stormie comes over to me.

"My little boy's growing up. I can't believe you're going to be a Dad. I haven't even met Ally yet! You have to change that soon!" She says smiling.

"Thanks Mum." I say, Stormie is like my Mum, ever since my actual Mum and Dad died in the car crash when we were teenagers, her and Mark have sort of been mine and Anna's parents.

"You're welcome little dude!" She says cooly, trying to be funny. "Let's get back out there." I nod my head in response and walk out to see the chaos Rocky and Ratliff have been making.

My decision to bring Ally on the road with me is going to be awesome! I'll tell her about it later! I can't wait!

* * *

**Review? Did you like the Stormie & Rydel in this chapter? I'm still open to your reviews for baby names! I'm choosing the ones that are most popular. For fun! I want to know what if they were Music based and if they were based on the A&A theme, what would you call them? Remember the names? They are at the bottom!**

**Boys: Chord, Ian, Adam, Noah or Aiden**

**Girls: Harmony, Viola, Aubrey, Melody or Addison **


	41. Touring With Me

**Chapter 41: Touring With Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or from the previous chapter, I don't own any of the other characters or anything else other than the plot!**

**Happy New Year everybody! What did you do to celebrate?**

**Correct me if I'm wrong but this year is going to be very #LOUD! (Sorry, I'm a little addicted to twitter :/ If any of you readers have twitter go follow me CiannaKizzy & I follow back! (:) Also, I will probably put a new chapter up on Thursday or Friday which may be the last chapter! The sequel will be about them having the baby and making final decisions on the names. Is this a good idea? If not PM me with your opinions.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

I'm moping around everywhere. I miss Austin. I cant wait to see him again! I was in school, sitting in music class and I yelled Austin in front of everybody. I think they think that I'm going crazy because I'm pregnant or something. Trish just look worried. I got home and went a emptied the fridge because I was hungry.

I was sitting down on the sofa watching Step Up when my phone beeped. I reach over to get it which nearly seems impossible due to my stomach growing every minute of the day.

I open the message up and it's from Austin.

_From: Austin_

_Message: Come on tour w/ me for a week? Im missin u like crazy! Xx_

What?! What is he talking about? Going on tour with him for a whole week? I have school and other stuff that has to be taken care of!

_To: Austin_

_Message: What? I cant drop everything & go on tour for a week, r u crazy?! Xo_

I put my phone down only having to immediately pick it back up because he had text back.

_From: Austin_

_Message: I know but the others dont like seein me like this & I don't like feeling this way. We can tutor u & Trish & Anna has already agreed 2 come on tour w/ us for the week so she can help tutor u both. Xx_

What is he talking about?! He mentioned Trish in his text. Does that mean she's coming with us? Anna has already said that she's going. Won't it look a bit suspicious if Anna, Trish and I are not in school for a whole week? I mean, I've become talk of the school and it's not like no-one isn't going to recognise that I'm not there!

_To: Austin_

_Message: Won't it look a little weird school? & Trish? Has she agreed? Xo_

I get up to get a glass of water before going back to my spot on the sofa. I have 2 messages and I know that one is from Austin so I decide to text him back first.

_From: Austin_

_Message: If it does oh well! Plz? & She said maybe if ur going. Xx_

Great so I'm the one that has to think about everything. I think about it for a couple more minutes until I figure out some of the prospects of everything.

_To: Austin_

_Message: Okay. I'll come… it better be comfortable! Is there even enough room for us all? Xo_

I open my other message to see that it's from Trish, she's probably texting so that we can talk about going on tour.

_From: Trish_

_Message: Okay, so r u going? X_

Well that wasn't much was it?

_To: Trish_

_Message: Yeah r u? X_

I immediately get a message back saying yes. Ten minutes go by and I'm trying to think of what I will need in my suitcase and everything because everyone knows that I need things sorted as soon as possible. I haven't got a text back from Austin yet, am I supposed to be really worried yet? He's probably doing interviews or eating or something like that.

He finally texts back half an hour afterwards.

_From: Austin_

_Message: Yes! There will be room, anyway ur sharing with me and im very comfy! ;D P.S sorry 4 the l8 reply Xx_

Trust him to try and make it dirty! He's such a hormonal teenager at times, even though he isn't a teenager!

_To: Austin_

_Message: Trust u! & its okay, was just a little worried that's all. Xx_

I send the message and go back to watching the film.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V:

I was currently texting Ally, Trish and Anna trying to get them all to come on the road with me. Ally was proving to be a little difficult but I always knew that she would be. Anna accepted immediately saying that she would love to come and see everybody. Trish said she's game if Ally is because she wouldn't know anyone other than me and Anna if Ally wasn't there, which is understandable.

Ally wasn't taking anything. She was asking loads and loads of questions and still wasn't giving in. We had currently stopped off at a gas station before our next show, so I decided to get up and go for a walk outside and get some fresh air. Once I get back in the bus, I go to make something to eat quickly, which turns into like 10 minutes because everyone else wanted something to eat. I open up the new message I have on my phone and see that she sent it half an hour ago which means that she is probably worrying about me. Oh crap. She coming.

"Yes!" I scream throughout the whole bus and everyone erupts in laughter.

"I'm guessing Ally said she's coming then?" Riker said laughing.

"Yep!" I say popping the 'p'. "And you can stop laughing guys!"

"And girls!" Rydel adds. "Gosh… boys! She also adds.

I smile at her antics.

"Well yes, her, Trish and Anna are all coming so it will be even better!" I say.

Ratliff speaks up still trying to contain his laughter. "Are you inviting Dez? Where is my buddy! I've been missing him."

"I can invite Dez too you know!" I say sticking my tongue out.

"Good!" Ratliff all but screams and runs to the other end of the bus where Rocky is rapping.

* * *

It's the day that Ally comes! I cannot wait. I'm literally bouncing up and down with excitement and the others are too but for different reasons. Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Ratliff are because they have sugar rush. They are grown men but they still act like children. I mean we all do but their sugar rush levels are like a little kid on Christmas day. Ratliff is also excited to see Dez, it makes sense. They are both weird, in a good way! Rydel is excited because there will be more girls on the bus and she gets to see Anna again, they haven't seen each other for a while and she's been missing her like crazy. Mum and Cheryl (Ratliff's mum) are bouncing up and down because they get to meet Ally. I mean come on, it's not like they are famous or anything. I say chuckling a little inside. Dad is just chill. He's trying to calm Mum down but I don't think it's working. Just as everyone was coming out of the terminal, the boys breakout into dancing goofily and I just have to join them. Rydel is catching it all on camera for our YouTube channel. We do 'TV' segments and post them on YouTube so all our fans can see. She passes the camera to Mum and joins in with us. We are all being silly and creating a crowd which also probably now consists of everyone who had just got off the plane Ally, Dez, Trish and Anna were on. I look up still smiling and there is a little pathway between the crowds. I can see Trish's curly hair bouncing up and down, Dez's red hair and bright checked pants and shirt, I can see Anna bouncing with excitement to see the others but when I turn my head to the person walking beside her my breath catches in my throat. Everyone has already stopped and was staring at me then at the others approaching us. Ally's bump is definitely bigger and she's glowing. She looks so beautiful. Before I know what I'm doing, I run up to her and kiss her gently. She doesn't kiss back until she realises that it's me. I break the kiss and look into her eyes.

"I missed you." I say breathlessly.

"Ditto." She says smiling widely.

I hear the others come towards us from behind and I guess it's now or never.

"Hey Austin! Is this the Ally you've been moping about!" Rocky said giggling.

"Rocky!" Mum says but she can't keep a straight face either.

"Hahaha very funny guys! This is Ally Dawson, my girlfriend and the mother to my children." I say smiling like an idiot, I can never get enough of saying that.

"Hey!" They all say simultaneously. I look to Ally who is also trying to contain her laughter.

"Ally, this is Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland, Rydel, Cheryl, Stormie and Mark." I say pointing at each of them in order.

"Austin! Didn't anyone tell you that it was rude to point? I thought I did when you were little!" Stormie says trying to embarrass me.

"Sorry Mum." I say playing along. Ally looks at me and I guess I'll have to explain it to her later.

"Anyways… You all know Dez and Anna. The short, curly haired Latina is Trish, Ally's best friend." I guess I said something wrong because she looks at me like she could kill me.

"Austin Monica Ross Moon." Oh no. She knows my whole name. Crap… I'm in trouble. (A/N: I added Ross into his name thinking that to be R5 he had to have an R in his name!)

"Sorry Trish." I say before getting hurt. That doesn't work because she comes up to me and smacks my head, which sets everyone else off laughing again.

Stormie and Cheryl run over to Ally embarrassing her in a hug and start immediately talking about when I was little. Ally looks over to me laughing her head off at all the stories they are telling her. She smiles to me and blows me a kiss before we all walk out of the airport talking and catching up.

I think this was a good idea.

**Review and tell me what you think! You can also ask me any questions about literally anything haha. PM me too! I would love to read some of your stories or just talk like I do with some of my reviewers! So, don't be shy! :) **


	42. Confessions & A Start

**Chapter 42: Confessions & A Start**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you recognise.**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! (:**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

We've been here for a while but I can't get over the fact about the plane on the way out here. All the whispering and glances over to me and the other people on the plane giving me weird looks. I mean what is it with people. Yes, I'm pregnant. The whole state has already gotten over the fact that I, Ally freakin' Dawson is pregnant. With twins. I know I shouldn't let it get to me but sometimes I can't help it, all those people being really judgemental and staring continuously. Other than that, the plane food made me want to be sick so I couldn't eat, which didn't help when I got in the tour bus. We had to stop at the grocery store and McDonalds. I'm pretty sure that I have never ate as much as I have then.

We were currently back stage and I could tell that the hype off of everyone including Trish and Anna were just part of making sure they are in high spirits before the show. It's also the second to last show on the tour. The VIP's were going to be here any minute so I was just going to help out at the merchandise store with Ryland. I didn't really want to intrude in the action, plus because I'm pregnant it makes it kind of harder to get that involved. Austin was being too protective about everything. As the VIP's come in, I just can't get over how much fans the band already has, but I'm really happy that they have all of them making their career better. The Q&A was going very well until that one person.

"Who's the pregnant teenager over there?" She says pointing at me. Oh no, not me. Please not me. She better not be talking about me. Rydel comes over with a face like 'thunder' and her face mirrors mine. Worried.

"She doesn't mean me!" I whisper quite loudly.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you are the only one who is a teenager and pregnant." She whispers back.

"Gosh, no. Why? Of all the days I've been here not once has it been mentioned but now." I pause and look at the person who mentioned me. "And her! She had to mention it, why did she have to mention it? Things were great!" Rydel covered my mouth and pushed me onto the stage even more, making sure to be careful of my growing belly.

Rocky spoke up after Riker quietened everyone down. "This is Ally. She's been on tour with us for a couple of days and she has been helping out."

I just smile at him trying to make sure not to face the crowd because of my horrible stage fright. I just keep looking at Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel or Austin.

"Yeah but what has she been helping out with and is she a relation to you?" Another girl asks, even though I'm not facing the crowd I can still see them staring at me. Staring me down.

"She's just helped out with a few bits." Riker said casually.

"And she can cook and clean, so our tour bus doesn't seem too messy with a couple more girls!" Ratliff added with a goofy face at me. I respond to him by sticking my tongue out at him.

"Girls?! You guys have girlfriends" Another asked.

"Ratliff does as you know. But we all don't." Riker says. I glance at Austin and he just keeps looking at his feet which is very unusual.

"Ermmm… I have a girlfriend." Austin finally says. Glancing away from his shoes, to the VIP's and then to me. He smiled at me. He walks over to me and takes my hand.

"Everybody, this is Ally. My girlfriend." He says smiling but making me face the crowd. I stare into the places beyond the stage. I just freeze. Eyes. 100 pairs of eyes staring at me and my appearance.

Whispers. Loud whispers surround me. Wow. Is it just me or is it really getting hot in here? It must be the summer breeze. Or not.

This is going to be one hell of a wild ride and I can't wait until my babies are born.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE? This was the last chapter, I know it's short but sorry! I didn't have much time because I started back at college today so last minute work caught up on me! Please review and the sequel will be up in the next week! (: PM me or Review with your ideas on what kind of birth she should have. **

**Here are the options:**

**-Caesarean, Natural Birth, or a Birth with the 'drugs'.**

**-Home Birth or Hospital Birth.**

**-Who should be there? Austin is obviously going to be there. But the other characters, should all of them be there when Ally gives birth? Tell me who you think should be there! (Stormie, Mark, Cheryl, Rydel, Ratliff, Riker, Ryland, Rocky, Trish, Anna, Mr. Dawson and anyone else you can think of!)**

**So thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favouriting my story! It means a lot because I didn't know how people would react to my story but thank you to everyone! You are all awesome! I love all of you! :)**


	43. Author's Note! Information about Sequel!

Authors Note about the Sequel!

The sequel is up! It's called Our Lives Are Crazy & This Is Only The Beginning! :) Go and read it and make sure you review! Your reviews make me update quicker and makes me want to continue writing! (: If you have any questions or ideas about what could be in the story PM me and I will try and add it into the story! :)

Thankyou for all your support! - Cianna


	44. PLEASE READ, ITS NOT JUST SOME AN

I'm going to need to take a break from writing at the moment due to some reviews I got from an anonymous reviewer. **PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM!**

For Anonymous/Anon.

I know that this story isn't what some people may call good or real, but what fanfiction is based on real life? I know that in the real world that we all live in this story would not be acceptable but its just creation and imagination. This was my first story and i'm sorry if you think that it was far fetched but that's just how it turned out to be. I know that Mr. Dawson wouldn't have actually reacted that way in real life and I get what is meant by he would protect his daughter. This story was kind of based off of Pretty Little Liars because that was what I was watching at the time, so there are TV Shows that have the same plot to my story. Ally will be able to support the baby and she won't be by herself. I know people who have had children young and they are some of my friends, they are doing fine but Ally will have support. I'm sorry you think that this story is messed up but I do live in the real world and I have had my fair share of things that are not something that I would want anyone to experience or know how it feels to have experienced.

For Anon, i don't know if you are the same person but I don't understand how this story could give someone cancer. I know people who have had or have cancer and that kind of review is just sick and twisted. I'm sorry if you didn't like it but saying that my story gave you cancer is not something that I take lightly. I know people who have died from cancer so this is a bit upsetting to me.

**FOR ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU HAVE BEEN REALLY SUPPORTIVE OF ME! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT ANY OF THIS OR YOUR THOUGHTS TO THIS PLEASE PM ME, IF YOU ALL WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE WITH THE SEQUEL PLEASE PM ME ETC. I'LL TAKE EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS INTO ACCOUNT. JUST TO SAY TO EVERYONE, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING AND YOUR SUPPORT! I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU! **


End file.
